Daddy's Boyfriend
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, seorang direktur muda yang tak menyukai anak-anak memutuskan mengadopsi Naruto, putra dari sang sensei dan istrinya yang telah meninggal. Akankah ia berhasil mempertahankan hubungan ayah-anak dengan Naruto atau mengubahnya menjadi hubungan romansa?/Prolog/SasuNaru/
1. Prolog

**Daddy's Boyfriend © Yue. aoi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Character : Sasuke.U x Naruto.U**

 **Genre : Family/Romance**

 **Note : BL, AU, Sex Scene in some chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki itu melangkah memasuki rumah duka dengan langkah pelan namun terkesan berwibawa. Tatapannya tertuju pada meja-meja dimana terdapat beberapa orang berpakaian hitam sedang duduk untuk berbincang.

Ia segera mendorong pintu dan berjalan menuju meja untuk mengisi daftar nama serta sebuah kotak untuk memasukkan amplop berisi uang duka. Seorang wanita berambut merah yang sedang duduk di salah satu meja dan berbicang dengan rekannya segera menghampiri meja tempat sang lelaki mengisi daftar tamu.

"Turut berduka cita atas kematian Minato- _sensei_ dan istrinya," ujar lelaki muda itu seraya mengulurkan tangan pada sang wanita berambut merah.

Wanita berambut merah itu segera menatap lelaki yang mengulurkan tangan lekat-lekat. Ia segera bersalaman dengan lelaki itu dengan nada sedih, "Terima kasih. Kau adalah murid Minato- _jisan_?"

" _Hn_."

"Ah. Aku Karin, keponakan Minato- _jisan_ dan Kushina- _basan._ Senang bertemu denganmu," wanita berambut merah itu menundukkan kepala.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Senang bertemu denganmu," jawab lelaki itu dengan formal seraya menundukkan kepala.

Hampir seluruh tatapan tertuju pada Sasuke ketika mendengar nama lelaki itu. Mereka semua mengenali wajah Sasuke yang lumayan sering tampil di majalah dan televisi, entah sebagai narasumber di majalah bisnis atau dimintai pendapatnya sebagai salah satu anggota serikat pengusaha ketika terdapat kebijakan baru mengenai hal yang berkaitan dengan perusahaan, entah itu upah pegawai atau yang lainnya.

Sasuke menatap sekeliling dan berusaha mendapati wajah seseorang yang dikenalnya, setidaknya salah seorang teman sekolahnya. Namun ia tak mendapati siapapun yang dikenalnya dan ia sedikit kecewa.

Sasuke baru saja kembali ke Jepang kemarin dan ia memutuskan untuk datang ke rumah duka setelah mendengar kabar kematian sang guru di grup chat angkatan. Seluruh teman-teman Sasuke telah datang ke rumah duka selama dua hari berturut-turut sejak lusa kemarin dan memutuskan untuk tidak datang setelahnya. Seandainya Sasuke tahu tak ada seorangpun temannya yang akan datang, ia pasti akan meminta beberapa temannya untuk menaminya pergi ke rumah duka bersama-sama.

Karin berharap agar ia dapat menyentuh tangan Sasuke lebih lama lagi, namun lelaki itu segera melepaskan tangannya dan ia terpaksa menyerahkan sebuah kantung berisi _mochi_ yang merupakan 'ucapan terima kasih' dari keluarga yang berduka untuk setiap pelayat.

Sasuke menerima kantung itu dan ia berjalan mengikuti Karin mendekati peti mati dimana terdapat foto Minato dan Kushina yang telah dibingkai serta tempat abu dan hio yang baru dipasang. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang memejamkan mata dan ber _seiza_ dengan punggung yang sesekali bergetar dan suara isakan yang terdengar dari bibir anak lelaki itu.

Sasuke menyalakan hio dan memasangnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan berdoa sebelum meletakkan hio itu diatas kotak dan berlutut serta menundukkan kepala tiga kali sebagai bentuk penghormatan.

Iris _onyx_ Sasuke bertemu pandang dengan iris _sapphire_ anak lelaki yang menangis itu. Mata anak laki-laki itu memerah dan bengkak akibat menangis serta air mata yang membasahi wajah anak lelaki itu. Sejenak Sasuke terkesiap saat menyadari wajah sang anak yang terlihat mirip dengan wajah _sensei_ nya. Ia yakin jika anak itu adalah putra sang _sensei._

Terdengar suara orang-orang yang berbincang seolah satu sama lain dan Sasuke menatap orang-orang itu dengan tajam. Mereka semua seolah tak peduli dengan anak laki-laki yang menangis ini, termasuk Karin, sepupu anak lelaki itu.

Benar-benar munafik. Sasuke yakin para pelayat ini pastilah terlihat sangat baik pada sang _sensei_ dan istrinya semasa hidup. Namun ketika orang yang bersangkutan telah meninggal, mereka semua memperlihatkan wajah aslinya dan membalikkan punggungnya pada putra sang _sensei_.

Sasuke merogoh saku jasnya dan mendapati sapu tangan yang selalu dibawanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Ia mendekati anak lelaki itu dan menyerahkan sapu tangan miliknya.

Anak laki-laki itu terkejut saat menyadari seseorang mendekatinya dan memberikan sapu tangan padanya. Ia menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, memperlihatkan berbagai emosi yang terpancar melalui sorot matanya.

Sasuke tak tahu harus berbicara apa pada anak laki-laki itu. Ia tak begitu pandai berbasa-basi, apalagi jika harus menghadapi seorang anak kecil dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Ini untukmu. Gunakan saja untuk menghapus air matamu," ujar Sasuke seraya meletakkan sapu tangan miliknya yang belum diambil oleh anak laki-laki itu serta berjalan menuju salah satu meja.

Sasuke berniat untuk mengecek ponselnya yang tadi sempat bergetar sebelum pulang. Ia membuka ponselnya dan mendapati dua _missed calls_ dari Itachi, sang kakak. Sasuke baru saja akan menghubungi orang itu ketika terdapat notifikasi chat dari Itachi yang menanyakan jika Sasuke berniat datang ke rumah duka bersamanya.

Sasuke segera mengetikkan pesan balasan, namun ia tanpa sengaja mendengarkan percakapan beberapa orang didekat mejanya yang berbicara cukup keras untuk dapat didengarnya.

"Setelah ini bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apakah akan ada seseorang yang merawatnya?" ujar seorang wanita berambut coklat keriting.

Seorang wanita berambut pendek segera menyahut, "Entahlah. Mungkin saudara Kushina atau Minato akan merawatnya."

"Saudara yang mereka miliki hanya keponakan Kushina. Namun wanita itu masih terlalu muda dan tampaknya tak ingin merawat Naruto," jawab wanita berambut coklat keriting itu.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apakah salah seorang dari kita ada yang bersedia merawat Naruto?" ujar wanita berambut pendek itu pada beberapa rekannya.

Beberapa lelaki yang berada di meja itu segera menggelengkan kepala dan beralasan jika istri mereka tak mengijinkannya atau tak mampu merawat seorang anak.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian, Shizune dan Kurenai?"

Seorang wanita bernama Shizune menjawab, "Aku tidak bisa. Kau tahu, pekerjaanku sebagai seorang dokter cukup sibuk. Aku tidak mungkin merawat anak."

"Aku juga baru saja memiliki bayi. Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri, Anko?"

Wanita berambut pendek itu segera menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak bisa. Aku tak menyukai anak-anak."

Sasuke mendengarkan percakapan orang-orang itu dan melirik anak laki-laki yang kini duduk di salah satu meja seraya menatap peti mati dan foto orang tuanya. Tatapan anak itu terlihat kosong dan air mata masih tak berhenti mengalir.

Terdengar suara kursi digeser dan Sasuke segera menoleh. Ia mengira Itachi menghampiri mejanya, namun ia malah mendapati Karin yang duduk dihadapannya seraya memberikan segelas air mineral padanya.

" _Arigatou_ ," jawab Sasuke seraya menusukkan sedotan ke gelas itu.

" _Douiteshimashite._ "

"Apakah anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan mata biru itu putra Minato- _sensei_?" tanya Sasuke pada Karin meski ia yakin wanita itu akan mengatakan 'ya'.

Dan benar saja. Karin segera menganggukan kepala dan berkata, "Ya. Dia sepupuku."

Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. Karin segera membuka mulut dan berbicara pada Sasuke dengan suara pelan dan memelas.

"Uchiha- _san,_ bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?"

" _Hn_?"

Tatapan Sasuke membuat Karin agak gugup. Namun ia memutuskan untuk mengutarakan apa yang ingin ia utarakan pada Sasuke.

"Apakah kau memiliki kenalan yang berniat mengadopsi anak? Kalau ada, bisakah kau mengenalkannya padaku?"

Sasuke menatap Karin dengan heran. Karin sendiri merasa agak tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Sasuke yang entah kenapa terllihat tajam dan menyeramkan, namun ia berusaha untuk tak mempedulikannya. Toh ia menanyakan hal yang sama pada banyak pelayat yang datang.

"Maksudmu?"

"Umm…" Karin memulai percakapn dengan ragu, "Aku ingin menyerahkan sepupuku, Naruto untuk diadopsi. Aku sudah berkeliling dan mencari panti asuhan yang mau menerimanya. Namun tak ada satupun yang mau menerimanya. Jika aku meninggalkannya begitu saja, aku khawatir ia akan kabur atau kembali ke rumahku."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Ia tak pernah bertemu dengan seseorang seperti Karin yang menurutnya sangat tak berperasaan, sekalipun ia sendiri juga bukanlah seseorang yang emosional dan peduli pada orang lain.

"Apakah Minato- _sensei_ atau istrinya tak memiliki keluarga yang bersedia merawat Naruto?"

"Tidak. Akulah satu-satunya keluarga Kushina- _basan._ Sementara Minato- _jisan_ tak memiliki keluarga."

"Kau tak ingin merawat sepupumu?"

Karin menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tak bisa merawatnya. Aku tak berpengalaman mengurus anak dan pendapatanku tidak terlalu besar. Lagipula tunanganku mungkin tak akan suka jika aku membawa Naruto ke rumah kami."

Sasuke menatap Karin dengan sinis. Entah mengapa hari ini ia bertindak tak biasanya dan lebih mementingkan perasaan dibandingkan logika dalam bertindak. Ia bahkan merasa khawatir pada Naruto meskipun ia tak mengenalnya.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang merawatnya."

Karin tersentak dengan ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri agak terkejut dengan ucapannya, ia hanya memikirkan keputusan yang menurutnya paling baik. Jika Karin dan rekan-rekan sang _sensei_ atau istrinya tak mau merawat Naruto, maka lebih baik dirinya yang merawat Naruto ketimbang orang yang bahkan tak mengenal Naruto ataupun keluarganya sama sekali.

"Eh? Apa?" Karin membelalakan mata mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Untuk sesaat ia tertegun dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "K-kau… serius, Uchiha- _san_?"

"Tentu saja. Mulai besok ia bisa tinggal bersamaku kalau ia mau," balas Sasuke dengan sinis. Ia merasa jengkel sekaligus sedikit iba pada Naruto yang harus tinggal bersama seseorang yang tak menginginkanya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahukannya pada Naruto."

Karin segera bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto. Ia tampak berbincang dengan Naruto, entah apa yang dibicarakannya. Naruto mengusap air matanya dan ia segera bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Karin untuk menemui Sasuke.

"Ini _onii-san_ yang ingin berbincang denganmu, Naruto- _kun_ ," ujar Karin pada Naruto.

Sasuke segera mengulurkan tangan, "Uchiha Sasuke. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Naruto segera mengulurkan tangan dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit meskipun senyuman itu terkesan dipaksa, "Uzumaki Naruto. Senang bertemu denganmu, Uchi-"

Sasuke segera memotong ucapannya, "Sasuke- _nii_ saja."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Sasuke- _nii_ ," Naruto menundukkan kepala dan bersalaman dengan Sasuke.

"Naruto- _kun,_ apakah kau bersedia tinggal bersama Sasuke- _nii_?" tanya Karin seraya menatap Naruto, berharap sang sepupu akan menganggukan kepala.

Sasuke terkejut dengan ucapan Karin yang terkesan tak mempedulikan perasaan Naruto. Namun Naruto lebih terkejut dengan ucapan Karin, "A-apakah aku tidak bisa tinggal di rumah Karin- _nee_?"

Belum sempat Karin menjawab, Sasuke segera meletakkan dua jari di kening Naruto seperti yang selalu dilakukan Itachi padanya. Ia berusaha mengingat cara-cara Itachi berhadapan dengan anak-anak.

"Kau mau tinggal bersama Sasuke- _nii_? Aku akan merawatmu dan membelikan sesuatu yang kau sukai," ucap Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis meski dalam hati ia merasa agak aneh dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dan ia merasa ragu. Hal itu sangat wajar mengingat ia bahkan baru saja mengenal Sasuke saat ini. Ia segera melirik Karin yang tersenyum padanya, dan menganggukan kepala seolah menyuruhnya untuk mengiyakan tawaran Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Sasuke- _nii._ Aku mau tinggal bersamamu."

Sasuke kembali tersenyum dan mengacak rambut pirang Naruto dengan satu tangan, membuat Naruto tersenyum.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

* * *

Gimana chapter ini menurut kalian? Apakah cukup memuaskan?

Untuk fanfict ini kemungkinan nggak lebih dari 10 chapter, sementara mengenai sex scene nya belum tentu expicit sih.

Rate M cuma buat jaga-jaga aja.


	2. Chapter 1 : Sepuluh Tahun Kemudian

**-10 Tahun Kemudian-**

Seorang lelaki muda berambut pirang melangkah turun dari sebuah Porsche Turbo berwarna abu-abu miliknya. Ia melangkah memasuki gedung pusat perbelanjaan dan berdiri di depan sebuah _elevator._

Lelaki muda itu tak menghiraukan tatapan penuh kekaguman yang didapatinya dari orang-orang disekelilingnya. Ia segera masuk ke dalam _elevator_ dan memencet tombol delapan bersama orang-orang lainnya.

Aroma parfum mahal yang disemprotkan lelaki muda itu menyeruak memenuhi seluruh _elevator_ yang dipenuhi orang-orang. Tak hanya wanita, beberapa pria bahkan ikut menatap lelaki muda berambut pirang itu dengan tatapan cemburu.

Bagaimana tidak? Seorang lelaki muda dengan tinggi tubuh seratus delapan puluh sentimeter serta kulit _tan_ yang eksotis dan mata biru serta tubuh yang sepertinya cukup bagus.

Tak hanya itu, lelaki itu bahkan mengenakan kemeja putih Giorgio Armani dan _cardigan_ hitam yang terkancing seluruhnya dan tampaknya juga dari brand terkenal yang dipadukan dengan celanan berwarna hitam ketat yang membungkus kaki ramping dan jenjangnya. Di tangan lelaki itu melingkat sebuah jam Bvlgari dengan harga belasan ribu dollar.

 _Elevator_ itu berhenti di lantai delapan dan sang lelaki muda segera melangkah menuju sebuah _coffee shop_ yang lumayan ramai dengan beberapa eksekutif muda yang duduk sendirian dengan segelas kopi seraya mengetik diatas laptop.

Iris _sapphire_ lelaki itu tertuju pada seorang lelaki berusia tiga puluhan awal yang sedang duduk sendirian. Lelaki itu mengangkat tangan dan lelaki muda itu segera menghampiri.

"Sasuke- _nii,_ maaf sudah menunggu lama. Dosenku terlambat datang dan mengakhiri kelas tiga puluh menit lebih lama," ujar lelaki muda itu seraya duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke memicingkan mata dan menatap sang 'putra asuh' lekat-lekat. Ia bertanya-tanya jika kepala lelaki itu baru saja terbentur sesuatu hingga berbicara seformal ini padanya.

" _Hn_? Sejak kapan kau sesopan ini padaku, _dobe_."

"Tentu saja karena kita sedang di tempat umum, Sasuke- _nii_ ," Naruto tersenyum lebar dan meneguk ludah karena gugup dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke padanya.

"Aku malah merasa aneh jika kau seperti ini, _dobe_."

"Whoa… sejak kapan kau tidak bersikap formal, _teme_?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar panggilan sang putra asuh padanya. Siapapun yang melihat mereka pasti mengira jika mereka adalah teman. Namun sebetulnya tidak. Secara legal, hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke di dalam dokumen adalah ayah dan anak. Namun ketika menghadiri acara-acara resmi atau dihadapan keluarga Sasuke, maka Sasuke akan meminta Naruto untuk memanggilnya 'Sasuke- _nii_ '. Namun ketika mereka sedang berdua, Naruto akan memanggilnya ' _teme'_.

Sebetulnya bukan tanpa alasan Naruto memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan ' _teme_ '. Awalnya Naruto bersikap ekstra formal pada Sasuke dan bersikap tertutup. Namun Sasuke memutuskan mengajak Naruto menemui psikolog untuk menghilangkan trauma dan bersikap layaknya seorang ayah terhadap putra kandungnya sendiri berkat usul Itachi.

Kini kepribadian semula Naruto telah kembali dan Sasuke menyadari jika pemuda itu sebetulnya adalah orang yang sangat ceria dan jahil hingga membuatnya ikut menjadi jahil dengan memanggilnya ' _dobe_ ' dan terkadang sengaja menjahilinya agar Naruto jengkel.

"Kau lebih suka aku bersikap formal, _dobe_?"

Naruto cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, tidak. Kau menyeramkan jika sedang bersikap formal. Tatapanmu bahkan begitu tajam hingga rasanya aku akan mati jika kau menatapku seperti itu sepanjang hari."

" _Hn_? Sejak kapan tatapan bisa membunuh, _dobe_?" ucap Sasuke seraya menatap wajah Naruto lekat-lekat.

Naruto tak menjawab dan ia segera memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Jantungnya berdebar cepat dan udara sekitar terasa memanas. Dadanya terasa sesak seolah ditekan dengan keras.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto tersenyum, "Tentu saja, _teme_."

Naruto menyentuh kedua wajahnya dengan tangan sejenak, berharap rona wajahnya kembali seperti semula. Ia mulai bereaksi aneh seperti ini sejak setahun yang lalu dan memutuskan untuk mengendalikan diri.

Naruto tak pernah memberitahukannya pada siapapun, namun sebetulnya ia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke sejak setahun yang lalu. Hubungan sesama jenis tak lagi _illegal_ meskipun masih banya orang yang menentangnya, namun akan menjadi merepotkan jika orang yang dicintainya adalah ayahnya sendiri meskipun hanya ayah angkat.

"Omong-omong, usiamu sekarang tiga puluh lima, bukan? Kau benar-benar tak ingin menikah? Tahun depan aku akan merayakan hari kedewasaan, lho," ujar Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Bagaimana mungkin ia menikahi wanita setelah melihat kekasih-kekasih ayahnya , baik resmi maupun gelap, yang bersikap ekstra baik hanya karena menginginkan uang. Ia sendiri juga pernah memacari beberapa wanita yang dikenalkan ayahnya dan mereka semua juga menginginkan uangnya, bukan dirinya. Ia sudah memiliki trauma pada wanita dan tak akan menikahi wanita.

Sementara untuk berhubungan dengan pria pun tak begitu menarik meski Sasuke beberapa kali mencobanya. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasih-kekasihnya. Ia mendefinisikan dirinya sebagai aseksual.

"Tidak."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan khawatir. Bagaimanapun juga lelaki itu sudah sangat siap untuk menikah, baik secara finansial maupun moral jika dilihat dari cara lelaki itu memperlakukannya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin sendirian saja? Tidak merasa kesepian, _teme_?"

"Tidak. Kau berencana meninggalkanku, _hn_?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Tentu saja ia tak akan meninggalkan Sasuke. Lelaki itu sudah menjadi orang tuanya selama sepuluh tahun dan selamanya ia tak akan melupakan jasa lelaki itu.

"Tidak. Selamanya aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, _teme._ Bagaimanapun, kau ini sudah seperti ayah sekaligus kakak untukku."

Sasuke tersenyum dengan jawaban Naruto. Namun ia bertanya-tanya dengan sikapnya yang mendadak emosional seperti ini. Ia memang sudah bersikap emosional dan membuang logikanya sejak bertemu Naruto, namun ia semakin bersikap emosional saat ini.

" _Baka._ Hidupmu adalah pilihanmu sendiri, _dobe._ Apa yang kulakukan padamu hanyalah rasa kasihan."

Naruto tergugu sejenak. Hatinya terasa sedikit nyeri mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia tersadar jika Sasuke tak akan memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya dan ia tak seharusnya memendam perasaan yang tak wajar seperti ini.

Ia hanyalah beban untuk Sasuke. Selama ini Sasuke sudah sangat berbaik hati dengan memilih membesarkannya ketika sebetulnya lelaki itu bisa memilih memberikannya pada orang lain atau mengirimkannya ke panti asuhan yang mau menerimanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengharapkan sesuatu dari lelaki itu?

Sasuke menyadari ekspresi Naruto yang tampak sedikit murung dan cepat-cepat tersenyum tipis, "Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku…"

Ucapan Sasuke terputus. Ia terdiam, memikirkan kata-kata yang seharusnya ia ucapkan namun tak ada satupun kata yang terucap dari bibirnya.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, _teme._ Untuk itu aku berterima kasih padamu dan ingin melakukan apapun untuk membalas kebaikanmu," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya, menampilkan gigi-giginya.

" _Hn._ Rupanya putraku sudah tumbuh dewasa sekarang," ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang terkesan seperti bapak-bapak. Ia melakukannya dengan sengaja untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Menjijikan. Kau seperti bapak-bapak saja."

"Aku memang bapak-bapak, _dobe._ "

Naruto menghela nafas jengkel, "Kalau begitu kenapa aku harus memanggilmu Sasuke- _nii_? Seharusnya _otou-san_ saja, kan?"

"Aku memang ayahmu di dalam dokumen, _dobe_ ," balas Sasuke. Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan sekeliling. Ia bangkit berdiri dan dengan sengaja berpindah untuk duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Naruto serta mengacak-acak rambut kuning Naruto. Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang menatapnya. Untuk saat ini, ia merasa senang hanya dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto. Rasa penat dan lelah di tubuhnya seolah menguap begitu saja.

.

.

Sasuke bersandar di sofa seraya menatap Itachi yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sebotol _wine_ dan dua gelas yang masih terisi seperempat diletakkan begitu saja diatas meja.

Kedua lelaki yang kini menjadi ayah itu duduk bersama dan menikmati pemandangan langit malam di sofa ruang keluarga _condominium_ Sasuke, hal yang sudah lama tak mereka lakukan bersama.

Malam ini Itachi datang berkunjung dan membawakan oleh-oleh dari Prancis setelah berlibur bersama keluarganya. Entah apa alasannya, Itachi datang dengan membawa sebuah koper kecil berisi pakaian dan mengatakan ingin menginap.

"Sebetulnya apa alasanmu untuk menginap, _aniki_?"

"Tentu saja karena aku merindukan _otouto_ tercintaku. Sudah lama aku tak tidur bersamamu," jawab Itachi seraya meletakkan tangan di bahu Sasuke dan merangkulnya.

Sasuke segera menarik tangan Itachi dan berusaha melepaskan tangan lelaki itu, namun lelaki itu malah merangkulnya semakin erat.

"Lepaskan aku. Kau seharusnya bertindak seperti orang seusiamu, _aniki_."

"Usiaku? Memangnya berapa usiaku?" goda Itachi seraya menyeringai.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dengan kelakuan sang kakak laki-laki yang masih saja tak berubah. Ia menatap lelaki itu lekat-lekat dan mendapati beberapa helai rambut putih diantara rambut hitam di kepala lelaki itu. Bahkan rambut Itachi juga sudah menipis sehingga ia tak lagi memanjangkan rambutnya serta memilih untuk memotongnya tepat seleher, mengikuti model rambut Sasuke.

"Empat puluh tahun."

"Wajahku tidak terlihat seperti orang berusia empat puluh, kan?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke seraya menyeringai. "Wajahmu terlihat seperti orang berusia lima puluhan."

"Dasar," keluh Itachi seraya mendorong kepala sang adik dengan kedua jari seperti yang sering dilakukannya. Beberapa tahun belakangan ini ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan perubahan kepribadian Sasuke yang semula sangat serius menjadi jahil bagaikan terlahir kembali. Namun tetap saja terkadang ia masih merasa aneh dengan reaksi Sasuke.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Aku sudah memakai rangkaian lengkap produk anti penuaan dari produk perawatan kulit pria terbaik. Wajahku pasti terlihat lebih muda, kan?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Produk itu sama sekali tidak berfungsi untukmu."

Itachi mengerutkan bibir dan menyentuh wajahnya sendiri.. Ia mewarisi gen ayahnya yang tidak berwajah awet muda. Bahkan ia jauh lebih parah. Di usia belasan tahun ia sudah memiliki masalah dengan keriput di wajah dan sibuk memakai krim-krim anti penuaan.

Di usia empat puluh, Itachi semakin khawatir dengan wajahnya. Ia bahkan menemukan keriput di matanya dan merasa panik seketika hingga langsung membeli serangkaian produk anti penuaan terbaik untuk pria.

"Benarkah? Kurasa aku harus membuat janji dengan dokter untuk suntik _botox_."

Sasuke menutup mulut nya dengan tangan dan tertawa keras. Ucapan Itachi benar-benar membuatnya geli hingga ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berisik pukul dua belas malam ketika Naruto sudah tidur.

"Entah kenapa aku malah kasihan dengan Izumi- _nee_. Izumi- _nee_ tak merawat kulit sedikitpun ketika kau malah sibuk merawat kulit."

Itachi kembali mengerucutkan bibir, merasa jengkel dengan ucapan Sasuke. Ia menepuk bahu Sasuke dan berkata, "Kau juga akan berpikir melakukan hal yang sama sebentar lagi, _otouto_."

"Tidak akan."

Itachi tersenyum dan merasa gemas dengan reaksi sinis sang adik. Ia menatap kearah pintu kamar Naruto yang terlihat di kejauhan dan seketika teringat sesuatu.

" _Otouto,_ bukankah sebentar lagi Naruto berusia dua puluh? Tidakkah kau berniat mempertemukannya dengan Karin?"

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke menegang seketika saat mendengar nama Karin. Tatapannya bahkan menajam dan ia seketika teringat dengan wanita berambut merah itu.

Sasuke tak pernah membayangkan jika orang setamak dan sejahat Karin benar-benar ada hingga ia bertemu dan berurusan secara langsung dengan wanita itu. Saat itu Karin setuju untuk menyerahkan Naruto agar dapat ia adopsi. Namun setelah wanita itu mengetahui jumlah uang yang lumayan besar di tabungan paman dan bibinya dan uang asuransi lima puluh juta _yen_ yang didapat dari kematian orang tua Naruto serta hak waris atas rumah sederhana milik orang tua Naruto, wanita itu langsung berubah pikiran.

Sasuke bahkan harus menghabiskan banyak waktu dan menyewa jasa pengacara terbaik untuk mendapat hak mengadopsi Naruto dari Karin. Pada akhirnya Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan hak adopsi, namun ia tak membiarkan Naruto bertemu dengan Karin sejak saat itu.

"Jika kau berada di posisiku, kurasa kau juga tak akan membiarkan Naruto bertemu dengan wanita sialan itu."

"Kau masih mengingat kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu, _otouto_? Menyimpan dendam itu tidak baik, lho."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Tentu saja ia tak dendam pada Karin. Toh bukan ia yang diperlakukan buruk oleh wanita itu. Namun tetap saja ia merasa kesal dengan tingkah wanita itu. Naruto sudah ia anggap sebagai putranya sendiri sejak ia mengatakan akan mengadopsi anak itu di rumah duka. Dan tentu saja ia berkewajiban melindungi putranya sendiri.

"Aku tak ingin membiarkan wanita sialan itu memanfaatkan Naruto. Terutama setelah ia mengetahui seperti apa kehidupan Naruto saat ini."

Itachi menganggukan kepala sebagai respon atas ucapan Sasuke. Ia mengerti maksud dari tindakan sang adik, namun tetap saja ia tak bisa sepenuhnya membenarkan tindakan Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu. Namun tetap saja, bagaimanapun juga Naruto perlu bertemu dengan keluarganya. Mungkin saja di dalam hatinya ia masih merindukan keluarganya, meskipun perlakuan wanita itu sangat buruk."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan mengangkat gelas _wine_ nya serta menghabiskan isinya. Ia kembali mengisi gelas _wine_ hingga terisi setengah dan meletakkan gelas itu diatas meja.

"Jika keluarga yang kau maksud adalah Karin, aku tak akan membiarkannya. Wanita itu benar-benar rendah, tak tahu malu."

"Tak tahu malu? Jaga ucapanmu, _otouto_ ," sergah Itachi seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke. "Jangan bicara apapun ketika kau sedang emosi. Kendalikan emosimu."

Sasuke menarik nafas dan menghembuskan perlahan. Kepala dan hatinya terasa memanas, entah karena ia sedang kesal atau akibat cairan merah memabukkan itu. Ia merasa kesal karena harus membuang-buang waktu karena Karin. Pekerjaannya terlantar dan ia hampir kehilangan proyek besar karena harus menghadiri persidangan beberapa kali.

" _Hn._ Wanita itu bahkan masih berusaha mencari Naruto di sekolahnya. Untung saja aku menggunakan beberapa _body guard_ dan segera memindahkan Naruto ke sekolah lain ketika kondisi psikologis anak itu telah pulih."

Sasuke kembali meminum seteguk _wine_ sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, Wajahnya mulai memerah dan seluruh tubuhnya menghangat akibat beberapa gelas _wine_ yang telah dihabiskannya. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang, pertanda alkohol mulai bereaksi di dalam tubuhnya.

"Beberapa tahun kemudian wanita itu bahkan melamar di perusahaanku. Sangat gila, bukan? Kurasa ia tak tahu kalau aku meluangkan waktu menginterview setiap karyawan. Wajah wanita itu langsung pucat ketika aku menatapnya, lho," Sasuke terkekeh diakhir kalimat.

Itachi menyadari Sasuke yang mulai mabuk. Jika Sasuke sudah mabuk maka lelaki itu akan berbicara selama berjam-jam, menceritakan berbagai hal hingga siapapun yang menemaninya merasa lelah menghadapi orang yang sangat banyak bicara. Selain itu Sasuke juga akan memperlihatkan sikap yang sangat jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah ia lakukan ketika ia tidak mabuk. Misalnya, ia akan sering tertawa dan tersenyum, atau bersikap sangat manja layaknya seorang anak-anak.

"Sudahlah. Jangan minum lagi. Kau tidur saja, Sasuke."

"Tidak mau," tolak Sasuke seraya mengulurkan tangan dan memeluk tubuh Itachi dari samping. "Dengarkan aku duluuuuuu."

"Tidak. Kau sudah mabuk. Sebaiknya cepat tidur, _baka otouto._ "

"Itachiiiiiiiiii, ayolahhhh."

Itachi terkekeh dengan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja sangat manja. Ia teringat menghadapi anak-anaknya yang merajuk beberapa tahun lalu dan ia seketika berharap memiliki anak yang masih akan merajuk padanya. Semua anak-anaknya kini sudah terlalu besar untuk bersikap manja dan merajuk padanya.

"Bagaimana jika Naruto melihat ayahnya seperti ini, _hn_?"

"Lihat saja sepuasnya. Aku tak peduli," jawab Sasuke seraya kembali meminum gelasnya yang berisi alkohol. Itachi meraih botol _wine_ yang masih terisi setengah, namun Sasuke telah merebutnya lebih dulu dan meminumnya ketika _wine_ di gelas sudah habis.

"Itachi, gendong aku."

Itachi menepuk wajahnya sendiri dengan satu tangan. Ia tak mengira jika ia harus mengurusi orang mabuk malam ini dan menghabiskan malam yang melelahkan dengan mendengarkan ocehan Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa. Kau berat, Sasuke."

Itachi segera bangkit berdiri dan berniat mengantar Sasuke menuju kamarnya, namun Sasuke segera melompat dan bergelayut di punggung Itachi hingga ia terkejut dan hampir terjatuh.

"Kau berat, _otouto._ "

Sasuke tampak tak peduli dengan ucapan Itachi. Itachi menghela nafas dan ia cepat-cepat berjalan menuju pintu kamar Sasuke. Ia menggunakan jari telunjuk kanan nya untuk membuka pintu kamar Sasuke yang hanya dapat dibuka menggunakan sidik jari.

Pintu terbuka dan Itachi berjalan dengan cepat untuk menurunkan tubuh Sasuke diatas kasur. Tubuh Itachi terasa nyeri setelah menggendong Sasuke. Bagi lelaki berstamina rendah seusianya, mengendong Sasuke yang beratnya tak lebih dari tujuh puluh kilogram terasa begitu melelahkan untuknya.

" _Aniki,_ malam ini tidurlah bersamaku."

"Ya. Tunggu sebentar, aku harus mandi dan mengganti pakaianku."

"Aku ikut."

Wajah Itachi sedikit memerah dengan reaksi Sasuke. Ia cepat-cepat membuka kopernya dan mengambil pakaian tidur serta pakaian dalam tanpa menutupnya. Ia merasa risih membayangkan orang selain istrinya melihat dirinya tanpa sehelai benangpun.

"Jangan! Kau disini saja."

Detik berikutnya Itachi segera berlari menuju kamar mandi dan cepat-cepat menutup pintu ketika menyadari Sasuke benar-benar ingin menyusulnya. Ia tak akan membiarkan Sasuke ikut masuk ke dalam.

.

.

Naruto terbangun dan ia segera mengucek matanya. Ia masih benar-benar mengantuk dan merasa sangat haus setelah memakan _bento_ yang banyak mengandung MSG untuk makan malam.

Naruto segera berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Ia mendapati sebuah dua buah gelas dan beberapa botol _wine_ yang digeletakkan begitu saja diatas meja serta mengernyitkan dahi.

 _Seseorang pasti datang ke rumah ketika ia sudah tidur._ Batin Naruto seraya berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil gelas.

Langkah Naruto terhenti di depan kamar Sasuke dan ia memutuskan untuk berdiri di depan kamar Sasuke. Ia mendengar suara Sasuke di dalam kamar itu yang sedang tertawa keras sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan ucapan lelaki itu.

"Omong-omong, kau penasaran dengan kehidupan Karin si wanita jahat itu sekarang, Itachi?"

Suara Sasuke terdengar cukup jelas di pintu meskipun pintu kamar Sasuke sebetulnya terbuat dari kayu tebal berkualitas baik dan kamar Sasuke juga luas.

Naruto merasa penasaran mendengarkan nama sang kakak sepupu disebutkan. Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak ia kali terakhir ia bertemu dengan wanita itu dan ia penasaran dengan kehidupan Karin. Ia berharap Karin baik-baik saja dan ia ingin bertemu dengan wanita itu.

Dahulu Naruto sempat mendengar sendiri jika Karin menawarkannya pada orang-orang untuk diadopsi. Saat itu ia sempat memberontak dan mengatakan jika ia tak mau tinggal bersama orang tak dikenal. Namun Karin mengatakan jika ia tidak memiliki uang untuk membesarkannya dan berjanji akan menemuinya asalkan Naruto mau diadopsi dan bersikap baik. Karena itulah Naruto bersikap sopan pada Sasuke dan bersedia tinggal di rumah lelaki itu.

Namun hingga saat ini Karin tak pernah sekalipun menemuinya dan ia bertanya-tanya jika wanita itu masih mengingat janjinya atau tidak.

"Kini wanita itu hidup miskin setelah menikah dengan tunangannya. Menurut mata-mataku, mereka bahkan tinggal di apartemen sewaan tua seukuran dua belas meter persegi untuk tiga orang. Suaminya meninggal dan ia bekerja paruh waktu di dua tempat sambil membesarkan kedua anaknya. Bukankah itu karma yang bagus?"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar begitu riang. Hatinya terasa sakit membayangkan kehidupan Karin dan keponakannya yang begitu menyedihkan sementara Sasuke tampak bergembira diatas penderitaan mereka. Kini ia mengerti mengapa Sasuke selama ini seolah berusaha menghindarinya untuk mencari Karin dan selalu mengelak jika ia menanyakan wanita itu.

Naruto benar-benar kecewa. Ia tak mengira Sasuke yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai orang yang begitu baik hingga membuatnya jatuh cinta adalah orang yang sama sekali tidak baik.

Rasa kecewa membuat hati Naruto terasa sakit. Ia segera menjauh dari pintu kamar Sasuke dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju dapur. Ia memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tak mendengar ucapan Sasuke malam ini.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Nggak nyangka ternyata bakal dapet cukup banyak review untuk fanfict ini. Makasih buat review-review kalian.

Mengenai umur Naruto & Sasuke udah dijelaskan di chapter ini. Untuk beberapa chapter kedepan kemungkinan masih fokus ke konflik keluarga & perasaan, jadi nggak akan ada lemon di 3 chapter awal.

Just info, untuk update fanfict ini nggak rutin. Update tergantung kesibukan & kondisi author.


	3. Chapter 2 : Bertemu

Naruto melangkah menuju ruang makan dengan setengah menyeret langkahnya. Ia sedang tak ingin bertemu Sasuke dan harus berbincang dengan lelaki itu. Ia masih merasa kecewa dan tak ingin menghabiskan waktu di ruangan yang sama dengan lelaki itu, meski hanya untuk sarapan sekalipun.

"Ohayou, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum saat mendengar suara Itachi yang menyapa nya. Wajah Itachi terlihat lelah dengan kantung mata yang menghitam. Lelaki itu bahkan menguap beberapa kali hingga meneteskan air mata.

"Ohayou, Itachi-jiisan."

Itachi bahkan tak mempedulikan Naruto yang memanggilnya paman dan tampak heran dengan keberadaannya di rumah Sasuke. Biasanya ia akan menyambut Naruto dengan sikap yang agak berlebihan dan merengut kesal jika tidak dipanggil dengan sebutan 'aniki'.

"Duduklah. Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu."

Naruto menatap dua buah piring dengan sarapan lengkap ala Inggris dan berkata, "Hanya dua piring? Sasuke- _nii_ tidak sarapan?"

"Tidak. Dia mabuk semalam dan baru saja tidur."

"Oh."

Naruto segera mengambil pisau dan garpu serta mengucapkan selamat makan pada Itachi yang hanya dibahas dengan anggukan kepala. Lelaki itu terlihat benar-benar mengantuk dan tampaknya tak sanggup untuk membuka mata dan duduk tegak diatas kursi lebih lama lagi.

"Kau terlihat lelah, ojii-san. Bagaimana jika kau tidur saja?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa makan sendirian?"

"Tentu saja. Sebaiknya ojii-san segera tidur."

Itachi segera bangkit berdiri dengan mata setengah terpejam. Ia melirik Naruto sejenak sebelum berkata, "Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi, ojii-san."

Naruto segera memakan kentang panggang dan merasakan kentang yang tak selezat biasanya. Biasanya Itachi selalu membuat sarapan setiap kali menginap dan rasa makanan buatan lelaki itu selalu lezat, namun tidak dengan kali ini. Sepertinya Itachi bahkan lupa menaruh bumbu untuk setiap makanan yang ia buat.

Namun Naruto tak ingin mengecewakan sang paman dan memutuskan memberi apresiasi dengan menghabiskan seluruh makanan meskipun rasa makanan itu tidak enak. Setelahnya ia bangkit berdiri dan membawa piring-piring itu ke wastafel tanpa mencucinya. Ia sedang malas mencuci dan Sasuke juga tak mengijinkannya melakukan pekerjaan rumah sejak kali pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di kediaman lelaki itu.

Terdengar bunyi notifikasi dan Naruto segera mengecek ponselnya. Semalam ia mencari akun sosial media Karin dan memutuskan menambahkan wanita itu sebagai teman serta mengirimkan pesan. Dan kini wanita itu menerima permintaan pertemanan nya serta membalas pesan Naruto.

Naruto cepat-cepat membuka pesan dari wanita itu dan membaca isinya.  
_

From : Hozuki Karin

Halo, Naruto. Sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu, ya. Kabarku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu? Sekarang kau sudah kuliah, ya?  
_

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan ia segera mengetikkan pesan balasan pada Karin, mencoba mengajak wanita itu bertemu.

Tak sampai semenit kemudian terdapat pesan balasan dari Karin.  
_

From : Hozuki Karin

Kau ingin bertemu denganku? Boleh saja. Berkunjung ke rumahku juga tidak apa-apa. Datanglah sore ini untuk makan malam di rumahku. Anak-anakku juga akan senang bertemu denganmu, Naruto. Begitupun denganku.  
_

Naruto cepat-cepat mengetikkan balasan pada Karin. Wanita itu terkesan ramah dan bersahabat, berbeda dengan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke. Naruto merasa tak sabar menunggu sore dan bertemu dengan sang sepupu serta para keponakan nya.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya yang terasa berat dengan memaksakan diri. Kepala nya terasa nyeri seolah otaknya diremas dan ia merasa pusing.

Ia berusaha duduk dengan memegang kasur, namun ia tak mampu melakukannya. Perut nya juga terasa sakit dan ia merasa ingin muntah. Sasuke tak sudi mengakuinya, namun inilah kelemahannya. Efek alkohol yang ia rasakan setelah mabuk benar-benar parah dan ia tak akan pernah mau mabuk jika tidak bersama dengan Itachi.

Sasuke mati-matian berusaha menahan rasa mual, namun ia tak bisa lagi menahan diri. Seluruh makanan yang berada di lambungnya kini telah naik ke tenggorokan dan memaksanya mengeluarkan seluruh isi perut nya.

Ia cepat-cepat mengarahkan kepala nya ke lantai dengan susah payah dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perut nya diatas lantai marmer kamar nya.

Itachi segera membuka mata ketika mendengar suara muntahan dan memaksakan diri untuk bangun.

"Aduuh," gerutu Itachi dengan sebal ketika melihat muntahan yang telah berceceran di lantai.

Ia cepat-cepat menghampiri Sasuke yang mencoba bangkit berdiri dengan gerakan tubuh yang tidak mantap. Dengan sigap ia menahan tubuh Sasuke yang hampir terjatuh .

"Perlu kupanggilkan ambulans, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Ia merasa jauh lebih baik setelah mengeluarkan isi perut nya.

"Aduh.. lain kali jangan minum sebanyak ini. Kau menyusahkan jika sudah mabuk, tahu," keluh Itachi dengan jengkel sambil mengerucutkam bibir.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan ucapan Itachi yang terdengar seperti ibu-ibu. Sejak dulu lelaki itu akan bersikap sangat cerewet pada orang tertentu. Dan kecerewetan lelaki itu semakin menjadi-jadi setelah menikah.

Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk berjalan menuju kamar mandi meskipun langkahnya agak terhuyung-huyung sementara Itachi mendengus jengkel dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hey, Sasuke. Setelah ini aku akan tidur! Jangan bangunkan aku, ya. Kalau ingin sarapan, ambil saja _ochazuke_ (nasi dengan teh hijau) di dalam kulkas."

"Hn."

Itachi tak lagi menjawab Sasuke dan segera meninggalkan kamar dengan wajah masam. Pagi ini ia terpaksa membersihkan kotoran di lantai kamar Sasuke, seolah menjadi 'pembantu rumah tangga dadakan'.

.  
.

Naruto melangkahkan kaki memasuki sebuah pusat perbelanjaan dengan mood yang baik. Ia tak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan sang keponakan yang wajah nya tak pernah ia lihat secara langsung.

Naruto tanpa sadar tersenyum membayangkan ia akan bertemu sang keponakan. Karin memiliki seorang anak laki-laki berusia sembilan tahun dan seorang anak perempuan berusia tujuh tahun yang terlihat menggemaskan di foto.

Naruto berpikir untuk membelikan mainan pada sang keponakan, namun ia tak tahu mainan seperti apa yang sedang populer di kalangan anak-anak seusia keponakan nya. Ia tak ingin membelikan sesuatu yang tak disukai orang lain.

Tatapan Naruto tertuju pada toko elektronik yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Ia berpikir untuk membelikan komputer bagi sang keponakan. Jika ucapan Sasuke memang benar, mungkin saja Karin tak memiliki komputer di rumah. Kedua anak itu pasti akan senang jika mendapat hadiah komputer.

Tanpa ragu Naruto segera melangkah memasuki toko elektronik di pusat perbelanjaan dan menuju sebuah meja dimana beberapa laptop dengan berbagai jenis spesifikasi dan harga terpajang.

Tak jauh dari tempat laptop itu berada terdapat sebuah etalase kaca dengan berbagai kotak console game yang sedang populer. Narutp terdiam dan menatap console game itu.

"Selaamt siang. Apakah anda memerlukan bantuan?" Sapa seorang penjaga toko seraya menghampiri Naruto.

"Ya. Aku ingin membeli hadiah untuk keponakanku," jawab Naruto dengan seraya menatap salah satu laptop dengan spesifikasi menengah.

"Anda ingin membeli laptop? Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Sang penjaga toko menyentuh sebuah laptop berwarna silver dengan bodi alumunium.

"Laptop ini sangat baik jika dibandingkan laptop lain dengan harga setara. Laptop ini didukung dengan prosesor 2,5 Ghz Intel Core i5 dan penyimpanan 512 GB. Kami sedang promo hingga akhir minggu ini. Harga laptop yang semua enam puluh ribu yen menjadi empat puluh lima ribu yen saja."

Naruto menganggukan kepala mendengarkan ucapan sang penjaga toko yang seolah mendorongnya untuk segera membeli laptop itu. Ia sendiri malah merasa tidak yakin untuk membeli laptop.

Menurutnya kedua anak Karin masih terlalu kecil untuk menggunakan komputer sendiri. Ia khawatir kedua anak itu akan menggunakan komputer untuk mengakses konten negatif yang akan berdampak buruk bagi kedua anak itu. Ia tak ingin kedua anak itu menjadi 'dewasa' sebelum waktunya.

Entah mengapa, pemikiran Naruto terkesan seperti bapak-bapak. Pemikiran nya menjadi matang dan dewasa lebih cepat setelah sering berbincang dengan Sasuke yang sangat serius dan memiliki pemikiran dan sikap dewasa. Ia bahkan masih ingat ketika Sasuke membelikan laptop untuk ulang tahun nya dan memasang aplikasi yang membuat lelaki itu dapat memantau apa saja yang dilakukan Naruto dengan laptop nya dan memblokir segala situs yang berbau negatif. Dan lelaki itu menjelaskan dengan jujur alasannya memasang aplikasi seperti itu di laptop Naruto.

"Aku ingin membelikan hadiah untuk keponakanku yang berusia tujuh dan sembilan tahun. Laptop seperti apa yang cocok untuk mereka? Atau sebaiknya aku membeli barang yang lain saja?" Naruto melirik penjaga toko itu lekat-lekat, berharap jika wanita penjaga toko itu bisa memberikan usul yang tepat.

"Bagaimana dengan console game saja? Play Station 4 sedang sangat laris sejak rilis dua bulan lalu."

Naruto menganggukan kepala. Ia segera berkata, "Apa ada console game selain itu?"

"Oh. Tentu saja. Kami juga menjual XBOX, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS XL juga ada."

Naruto seolah membeku sejenak mengingat console game pertama dan terakhir yang dibelikan orang tua nya. Naruto mendapat hadiah nintendo DS untuk ulang tahun nya yang ke 9, itupun setelah ia merengek berbulan-bulan pada orang tuanya. Banyak teman sekelasnya memiliki Nintendo DS dan ia ingin memilikinya, namun tak ada satupun teman yang ingin meminjamkannya. Ketika ia akhirnya dipinjamkan setelah menunggu sangat lama, ia tak mengerti cara memainkannya dan teman nya segera mengambil kembali console game miliknya. Sejak itu ia tak pernah mau meminjam console game orang lain dan meminta untuk dibelikan.

"Aku beli satu Nintendo 3DS dan Play Station 4 warna apa saja."

Penjaga toko itu tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto yang dengan mudahnya berkata ingin membeli barang seharga puluhan ribu yen dengan mudah.

"Tidak ingin sekalian membeli kaset game sekalian? Game Final Fantasy 15 sangat diminati pembeli, lho. Kami juga menjual game untuk Nintendo 3DS."

"Boleh. Aku beli game Final Fantasy 15 . Tambahkan tiga game untuk Nintendo 3DS dan dua game untuk Play Station 4. Aku mengikuti rekomendasimu."

Penjaga toko itu tersenyum sumringah membayangkan komisi yang akan ia dapatkan hari ini. Ia tak pernah bertemu dengan pembeli yang mampu membeli dengan begitu mudah, seolah tak berpikir sama sekali.

"Anda tidak ingin membeli console game sekalian?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Ia merasa tidak enak menggunakan uang Sasuke secara sembarangan meskipun lelaki itu sendiri yang memberikan kartu kredit untuknya. Bahkan setelah ia mulai kuliah, Sasuke memberikan _Black Card_ yang tak memiliki limit pemakaian atas nama Naruto yang entah bagaimana bisa didapatkan Sasuke dari bank terkemuka.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia merasa berhutang pada Sasuke dan tak bisa menerima pemberian lelaki itu begitu saja. Ia merasa tak enak menerima segala fasilitas secara gratis. Karena itulah ia tak pernah menggunakan kartu kredit itu dan malah meminta Sasuke untuk menonaktifkan nya.

"Silahkan ikut saya ke kasir, tuan," ucap penjaga toko itu sambil tersenyum.

Naruto segera berjalan mengikuti penjaga toko itu menuju kasir. Tatapan nya tertuju pada jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan nya. Masih dua jam lagi sebelum waktu pertemuan nya dengan Karin dan ia semakin tak sabar menunggu dua jam yang terasa begitu lama.

.  
.

Sejak pagi Karin terus menerus tersenyum bagaikan orang gila. Ia merasa senang dapat kembali berhubungan dengan Naruto setelah ia merasa hampir putus asa.

Bertahun-tahun yang lalu Sasuke, si lelaki sialan yang menggagalkan rencana nya itu, memberinya sejumlah uang dan memaksanya menandatangani kontrak yang memintanya untuk tidak lagi menganggu Naruto. Dengan terpaksa ia menerima uang itu dan menjauh dari kehidupan Naruto.

Kini Naruto kembali padanya tanpa ia minta. Dan jika ia bisa memanfaatkan Naruto dengan baik, standar hidup nya akan jauh lebih meningkat.

Ia malah merasa bersyukur gagal mendapat hak asuh atas Naruto. Naruto pasti akan mendapat hak waris dari Sasuke jika lelaki itu tak menikah dan memiliki anak. Bisa saja ia ikut mendapat sedikit bagian yang jumlah nya jauh lebih banyak dibanding seluruh harta orang tua Naruto.

"Rika-chan, Shin-kun, ingat pesan ibu, ya. Kalian harus bersikap baik jika sepupu ibu datang nanti. Bersikaplah sopan dan ramah padanya. Mengerti?"

Shin -seorang bocah laki-laki berambut merah- menganggukan kepala, begitupun dengan Rika, adiknya.

"Jangan permalukan ibu, ya," ucap Karin sambil menatap tajam

Kedua anak itu tak berani mengatakan apapun dan hanya menganggukan kepala. Mereka bahkan tak berani menatap sang ibu.

Karin melirik kearah meja yang telah dipenuhi hidangan masakan khas rumahan untuk menjamu Naruto. Ia yakin jika Naruto merindukan masakan rumah yang ia yakin tak akan mungkin disajikan di rumah Sasuke. Kalaupun iya, Sasuke tak mungkin membuat masakan itu sendiri. Maka Karin sengaja menghidangkan makanan seperti ini untuk menyenangkan Naruto.

Terdengar suara bel di pintu dan Karin segera membuka nya.

Ia belum sempat berkata apapun ketika lelaki dihadapan nya tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Karin-nee."

Karin menatap lelaki dihadapannya lekat-lekat. Wajah Naruto tak berubah, hanya saja penampilan nya seolah terlihat begitu elegan. Naruto hanya mengenakan kaos, celana jeans ketat dan sneakers serta jam tangan, namun entah kenapa aura lelaki itu terasa berbeda, seolah menunjukkan kemapanan finansial meski pakaiannya biasa saja.

Sulit bagi Karin untuk membayangkan seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh kurus dan pendek dalam diri seorang pemuda yang kini bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit eksotis.

"Ah? Naruto-"

Karin belum selesai bicara ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk dengan begitu erat oleh Naruto. Ia terkejut dan terdiam sesaat sebelum membalas pelukan Naruto.

Naruto hampir menangis saat ini. Mata nya berkaca-kaca dan ia siap meneteskan air mata. Emosi nya benar-benar membuncah bagaikan balon yang akan meledak.

Ia sangat merindukan Karin, sepupu yang tak pernah ditemuinya selama hampir satu dekade. Ia merasa ingin menangis mengingat awal-awal ketika ia tinggal di rumah Sasuke. Ia merasa takut, sedih dan kesepian. Ia merasa tak nyaman tinggal di rumah orang yang tak dikenal dengan tak satupun orang yang ia kenal disekitarnya.

Kini Naruto merasa benar-benar bahagia. Ia telah mendapatkan kembali keluarga yang selama ini dirindukannya. Ia tak lagi merasa sendirian di dunia ini dan tak perlu merasa terikat untuk selalu bersikap baik dan menuruti orang yang bahkan tak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya hanya karena ia merasa berhutang budi.

"Karin-nee," ucap Naruto dengan suara parau menahan tangis. "Aku.. benar-benar merindukanmu. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu."

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Naruto."

Naruto tak mampu menahan rasa penasaran yang selama ini seolah menggerogoti dirinya. Ia masih tak mengerti mengapa Karin tak menemui dirinya. Padahal wanita itu berjanji akan menemuinya jika ia bersedia diadopsi.

"Mengapa kau tak menemuiku selama ini, Karin-nee? Kau bilang, kau akan menemuiku. Maka aku terus menunggumu dan kupikir kau akan menghubungiku," tanya Naruto dengan suara pelan dan emosi yang membakar jantungnya. Ia merasa marah, kecewa, namun juga sedih dan rindu. Jika ia harus mendeskripsikan perasaan nya, ia tak mampu mendefinisikannya dengan sebuah kata.

Air mata Naruto mengalir sesudah ia selesai bertanya. Ia menempelkan wajahnya di bahu Karin dan mengeratkan pelukannya, tak peduli jika setelahnya tubuh wanita itu akan dipenuhi dengan aroma parfum yang dipakai Naruto.

"Aku juga ingin menemuimu, Naruto," ucap Karin dengan berbisik. "Namun aku tak bisa menemui. Akan kujelaskan alasannya nanti."

Naruto tak menjawab apapun. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan untuk menjawab Karin.

Sadar jika ia sudah terlalu lama berdiri di depan pintu, Naruto segera melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap mata nya.

Tatapan Naruto tertuju pada seorang anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang hanya berdiri diam seraya menatapnya.

Anak laki-laki itu berambut merah seperti Karin, namun secara keseluruhan wajahnya terlihat lebih mirip dengan Suigetsu, suami Karin, meskipun ia juga memakai kaca mata seperti sang ibu. Sementara anak perempuan disampingnya berambut putih dengan wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Karin, hanya saja tidak berkacamata.

"Masuklah, Naruto-kun. Maaf rumahku kurang nyaman," ucap Karin seraya memegang gagang pintu.

Naruto segera masuk dan melepaskan alas kaki. Ia segera menghampiri kedua anak itu dan tersenyum serta agak membungkukkan badan.

"Halo. Siapa nama kalian?" Naruto tersenyum seraya menepuk pelan kepala kedua anak itu.

"Shin," jawab anak lelaki itu. Ia terlihat agak kurang nyaman dengan orang asing yang menepuk kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Berbeda dengan sang kakak, anak perempuan itu tersenyum manis pada Naruto dan menundukkan kepala.

"Halo, aku Rika. Senang bertemu denganmu, Naruto-nii."

Naruto tersenyum lebar pada Rika dab mengelus rambut gadis kecil itu, "Kamu kelas berapa, Rika-chan?"

"Kelas dua, Naruto-nii."

Naruto menganggukan kepala dan menatap anak laki-laki yang hanya diam itu.

"Kalau kamu, Shin?"

"Kelas empat."

Naruto menatap dua buah kantung berisi kardus console game yang ia bawa dari toko elektronik dan memberikannya pada kedua anak itu.

"Ini hadiah untuk kalian. Mainkan berdua, ya."

"Arigatou, Naruto-nii," ucap Rika dan Shin bersamaan sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Douiteshimashite," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Kedua anak itu menatap isi kantung plastik dan tersenyum lebar serta meletakkannya ke rak pendek yang bagian atas nya dipakai untuk meletakkan televisi.

Dari tempat Naruto berdiri saat ini, ia bisa melihat sampai ke seluruh bagian apartemen. Apartemen itu benar-benar kecil. Bahkan tidak ada sekat yang memisahkan antara satu ruangan dengan ruangan lainnya selain kamar mandi yang dipisahkan dengan tembok dan pintu.

Terdapat sebuah tangga untuk menuju ke kasur dengan sofa yang berada di bawah nya di sisi ruangan sebelah kiri. Sementara di sisi ruangan sebelah kanan terdapat sebuah dapur kecil dengan lemari di bagian atas.

Di tengah ruangan sudah terdapat meja kecil dengan berbagai masakan serta empat buah bantal duduk. Di dekat pintu terdapat rak kecil dengan beberapa sepatu dan sandal. Di salah satu sisi ruangan terdapat lemari geser tradisional yang dipakai bersama.

Naruto merasa miris hanya dengan melihat tempat tinggal Karin. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa sebuah keluarga tinggal dalam ruangan sempit seperti ini dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Ruangan itu bahkan lebih kecil dibandingkan kamar tamu di rumah Sasuke.

Bangunan apartemen itu juga sudah tua dan entah kenapa terasa suram ketika ia memasukinya pada siang hari. Kayu pada tangga dan pegangan tangga menuju lantai atas sudah agak lapuk dan warna tangga itu sudah pudar, begitupun dengan warna cat bangunan.

Tempat ini jelas tidak layak untuk ditinggali, begitulah menurut Naruto.

"Oh, ya. Kau ingin makan Naruto-kun? Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu. Masakanku memang sederhana, namun kuharap kau menyukainya."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah repot-repot memasak untukku, Karin-nee."

"Tidak masalah. Kupikir kau merindukan masakan rumah. Lagipula aku juga sekalian memasak untuk makan malam."

Karin mengajak Naruto untuk duduk sementara nasi dan peralatan makan lainnya sudah diletakkan diatas meja oleh Shin dan Rika.

Tatapan Naruto tertuju pada masakan berupa ikan panggang ala rumahan, sup miso dan nikujaga yang sudah lama tak dimakannya. Ia sangat jarang memakan makanan seperti ini. Biasanya ia akan memakan makanan di restoran setiap hari, baik siang ataupun malam. Ia hanya memakan masakan rumah seperti ini jika berkunjung ke rumah Itachi atau orang tua Sasuke, itupun hanya ketika mereka membuat hidangan seperti ini.

"Itadakimasu," ucap Karin dan kedua anaknya, yang diikuti dengan Naruto.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Naruto segera mengambil sedikit _nikujaga_ memakannya.

Ia terdiam sejenak. Ia sangat mengenali rasa masakan yang sudah sangat lama dirindukannya. Rasa masakan itu sama dengan rasa masakan buatan ibu Naruto.

Ia mengambil nikujaga lagi dan sepotong kecil ikan serta memakannya. Rasa masakan itu benar-benar mirip dengan buatan ibu nya, membuat hati dan perut Naruto terasa nenghangat.

"Bagaimana? Kau menyukai masakanku, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum, "Aku benar-benar menyukainya, Karin-nee. Rasanya mirip dengan buatan ibuku."

"Tentu saja. Aku belajar memasak dari Kushina-basan dulu," Karin tersenyum. "Syukurlah kau menyukainya. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memasaknya lagi untukmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, Naruto-kun."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Karin-nee," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar, dengan perasaan yang terasa jauh lebih baik.

.  
.

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah riang. Hati nya terasa ringan dan untuk pertama kalinya selama sembilan tahun terakhir ia merasa benar-benar bahagia hingga tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Ia keluar dari elevator dan berjalan kearah satu-satunya pintu yang terdapat di lantai enam puluh tujuh. Di depan pintu kondominium, terdapat sebuah meja dengan penjaga yang khusus untuk menjaga tempat tinggal Sasuke selama dua puluh empat jam.

"Selamat malam, Naruto- _sama,_ " ucap salah seorang penjaga itu.

"Selamat malam," jawab Naruto dengan riang. "Apakah Sasuke- _nii_ ada di rumah?"

"Ya. Beliau sempat menanyakan keberadaan anda kepada saya," ucap salah seorang penjaga lainnya.

"Oh ya? Aduh, aku lupa memberitahunya." Naruto menepuk kening nya. Ia merasa panik seketika. Ia lupa memberitahu Sasuke kemana ia pergi. Lelaki itu pasti akan sangat marah padanya.

Naruto segera membuka pintu dengan kunci berupa kartu dan masuk ke dalam rumah serta melepas sandal.

Ruangan itu terlihat kosong dan ia berharap ia bisa kembali ke kamar tanpa bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ia sedang tak ingin bertemu dengan lelaki itu, apalagi setelah mendengar hal jahat mengenai Karin yang tampaknya sama sekali tidak benar.

"Dobe," Tegur Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Te-Sasuke?"

"Kemana kau? Kau tak membalas pesan dan telponku."

"Ah.. aku kuliah. Lalu pulangnya bertemu dengan teman," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum kikuk. "Omong-omong, dimana Itachi- _jiisan_?"

"Sudah pulang," jawab Sasuke seraya memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celana nya. "Temani aku makan malam, dobe."

"Maaf, teme. Aku ada tugas malam ini," tolak Naruto tanpa menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi dengan reaksi Naruto yang tak seperti biasanya. Ia terlihat tak begitu bersemangat dan terkesan menghindarinya. Naruto bahkan tak menatapnya sama sekali.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto menganggukan kepala. Sasuke tak begitu sering menunjukkan kekhawatirannya. Ketika lelaki itu menunjukkanya, maka ia akan merasa sangat senang. Namun berbeda dengan malam ini. Ia malah ingin lelaki itu enyah dari hadapannya.

"Tentu saja," Naruto menganggukan kepala. "Aku ke kamar dulu, ya. Permisi."

" _Hn._ "

Naruto segera meninggalkan Sasuke dan berjalan menuju tangga. Ia melirik Sasuke yang kini mengambil salah satu kunci mobilnya dan meninggalkan rumah.

Ia menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam dan hati nya terasa nyeri. Ia tak habis pikir, diantara begitu banyak orang yang ia kenal, mengapa harus Sasuke yang membuatnya kecewa? Mengapa ia harus dikecewakan lelaki yang ia cintai dan hormati? Mengapa Sasuke harus membohonginya dengan mengatakan jika Karin memberikannya pada lelaki itu karena tak lagi menginginkannya dan tak mengijinkannya berhubungan dengan Karin? Naruto benar-benar tak mengerti dengan alasan lelaki itu.

Naruto menatap sekeliling ruangan yang benar-benar nyaman. Ia teringat dengan Karin dan kedua sepupunya yang tinggal di tempat yang tidak layak. Ia ingin membantu Karin dan kedua keponakannya sebisa mungkin. Ia tak bisa membiarkan mereka bergelut dalam kesulitan sendirian.

-TBC-

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

* * *

Berhubung laptop lagi rusak, untuk sementara update fanfict di situs ini lebih lambat. Author nulis di hp & pakai aplikasi wattpad di hp. Jadi update di wattpad bakal lebih duluan.

Untuk yang mau baca di wattpad, silahkan cari cerita ini di wattpad. Pen name author disana Yue_aoi88


	4. Chapter 3 : Kekecewaan

Naruto duduk di ruang makan dengan Sasuke yang berhadapan dengannya. Ia berusaha keras tak menatap Sasuke dan hanya fokus dengan makanan yang sudah tersaji dihadapannya meskipun sebetulnya ia ingin menatap wajah Sasuke.

Ia masih merasa marah pada Sasuke sejak malam ketika ia mendengar ucapan Sasuke megenai Karin. Namun ia tak berani mengekspresikan kemarahannya dan hanya bisa memendamnya di dalam hati. Ia tak ingin dianggap sebagai orang yang tak tahu diri. Ia sadar jika ia tak mampu menghidupi dirinya sendiri untuk saat ini dan membalas semua hal yang telah dilakukan Sasuke, terkecuali jika ia melakukan pekerjaan kotor. Itupun jika ada yang mau memakai jasanya.

Naruto memutuskan untuk mempercepat makan dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia yang biasanya ingin menghabiskan waktu selama mungkin dengan Sasuke dan sangat cerewet kini hanya diam saja dan hanya berbicara jika menurutnya penting. Jika ditanya, ia juga hanya menjawab sekedarnya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi dengan reaksi Naruto. Sudah lebih dari seminggu Naruto bersikap seperti ini. Ia selalu menyelesaikan sarapan lebih dulu daripadanya. Lelaki itu bahkan tak lagi berisik seperti biasanya. Ia bersikap benar-benar tenang dan membuat Sasuke merasa heran.

Seharusnya Sasuke menikmati ketenangan yang akhirnya bisa ia nikmati di rumahnya setelah kehadiran Naruto. Namun entah kenapa kesunyian Naruto malah membuatnya merasa tak nyaman, seolah menusuk hatinya dari dalam meskipun ia berusaha tak memedulikannya.

Semula ia berpikir jika Naruto hanya sedang dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik dan bersikap diam. Memang agak aneh bagi Naruto yang biasanya akan bercerita apa saja padanya dan bukan tipe orang yang mudah _bad mood,_ namun kemungkinan akan tetap ada.

Kini Sasuke merasa tak tahan lagi. Ia yakin jika Naruto sedang marah dan menghindari dirinya meskipun Naruto

"Jam berapa kau masuk kuliah hari ini?"tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang baru saja bangkit berdiri dari kursinya.

"Jam delapan."

Sasuke melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan nya. Jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat lima belas menit. Jarak dari rumah ke universitas hanya lima belas menit, tidak biasanya Naruto berangkat sepagi ini.

"Kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Jam enam. Hari ini ada pertemuan UKM (Unit Kegiatan Mahasiswa)."

"Tidak usah ikut pertemuan UKM hari ini. Kita akan berangkat ke Kyoto besok. Persiapkan barang-barang yang akan kau bawa."

Naruto membelalakan mata. Ia tak mengira jika Sasuke akan mengajaknya berlibur mendadak. Biasanya lelaki itu akan mengumumkan rencana berlibur sejak berbulan-bulan sebelumnya.

"Hah?! Kita akan menginap? Sudah pesan hotel nya?"

"Akan kupesan sekarang. Kau tidak sedang ujian, kan?"

"Tidak, sih."

Sasuke menganggukan kepala. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan mengecek aplikasi untuk memesan tiket dan hotel.

Ia segera mengecek tiket kereta dan tak lama kemudian harga tiket yang ia inginkan muncul di layar ponsel nya.

"Aku akan pesan tiket pukul setengah delapan pagi untuk besok. Kau keberatan?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Selama ini ia hampir tak pernah menolak apapun yang diinginkan Sasuke. Sesekali ia ingin mencoba menolak dan melihat reaksi lelaki itu. Namun ia terlalu takut untuk melakukannya.

"Kita akan menginap berapa lama?"

"Berapa lama yang kau mau, dobe?"

Naruto terdiam dan tak mengucapkan apapun meski mulutnya terbuka. Sasuke selalu menentukan segala hal sendiri mengenai berlibur, termasuk tanggal dan durasi berlibur.

"Umm... kalau boleh tahu, mengapa kau mengajak berlibur tiba-tiba? Bukankah kau seharusnya bekerja? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Sebetulnya ia mengajak Naruto berlibur untuk memperbaiki _mood_ lelaki itu. Selain itu ia juga berharap agar Naruto dapat kembali mendekat padanya dengan berlibur bersama.

Namun ia tak ingin memberitahukan alasan yang sebenarnya. Ia tak ingin terkesan emosional.

"Cuti," sahut Sasuke tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto mengenai alasannya memutuskan berlibut secara mendadak.

Naruto mengangkat bahu nya. Sasuke benar-benar aneh dengan sikapnya yang tak biasa, bahkan bertentangan dengan sifat nya yang selalu melakukan apapun dengan rencana yang matang.

"Aku berangkat," ucap Naruto seraya mengambil tas ransel nya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, ia segera berjalan menuju pintu dan meninggalkan rumah. Ia malas menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Sasuke.

.  
.

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di sofa dan melirik jam dinding. Jam masuk kantor sudah lama berlalu, namun ia terlalu malas untuk pergi ke kantor dan berkutat dengan pekerjaan nya. Ia tak peduli, wakil direktur bisa menggantikan untuk mengurus pekerjaan nya selama ia cuti.

Ia tak pernah membayangkan jika ia akan memiliki masa dimana ia bisa menjalani hidup dengan santai seperti ini. Sebelum bertemu Naruto, ia mendedikasikan hidupnya hanya untuk bekerja dan tak pernah cuti seharipun. Ia akan bekerja hingga ia akan tidur dan memulai hari dengan bekerja.

Namun setelah bertemu Naruto, ia memutuskan untuk mengurangi waktu bekerja. Ia tak lagi bersedia pulang ke rumah dengan membawa setumpuk dokumen. Seluruh waktu di rumah ia habiskan hanya untuk Naruto.

Dan kini bertahun-tahun telah berlalu dan Naruto telah dewasa. Namun entah kenapa Sasuke merasa seolah Naruto ialah anak kecil yang masih harus ia lindungi. Ia tak pernah mengatakan secara langsung, namun inilah yang ia rasakan.

Ia yang semula merasa tak nyaman dengan kehadiran orang asing di rumah nya dan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Naruto kini merasa benar-benar nyaman dengan keberadaan Naruto. Ia malah merasa seolah ada sesuatu yang hilang ketika tak ada Naruto.

Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Wajarkah perasaan yang ia rasakan? Mungkinkah tanpa ia sadari ia mulai merasa sayang pada Naruto hingga rasanya tak ingin berpisah? Atau mungkin, ia malah sudah jatuh cinta?

Rasanya tidak mungkin. Ia tidak mungkin seorang homoseksual meskipun ia sendiri tak pernah tertarik pada wanita yang menurutnya merepotkan.

Ponsel Sasuke berdering dan ia segera mengangkat telepon.

" _Konnichiwa,_ Sasuke- _sama_."

" _Hn. Konnichiwa._ "

"Maaf. Bisakah anda datang ke kantor sekarang? Menurut jadwal, seharusnya anda menghadiri _meeting_ pukul setengah tiga sore untuk menggantikan Itachi- _sama_. Wakil direktur meminta tolong kepada saya untuk menghubungi anda."

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas jengkel. Ia sedang ingin bersantai di rumah dan menikmati waktu liburan tanpa diganggu dengan pekerjaan.

" _Hn?_ Bukankah aku sudah meminta wakil direktur untuk nenggantikanku?"

"Benar, Sasuke- _sama._ Namun siang ini beliau menggantikan anda untuk menghadiri pertemuan untuk membahas proyek _resort_ bintang lima di Okinawa sesuai permintaan anda beberapa hari yang lalu."

Wajah Sasuke agak memerah. Ia merasa agak malu seakan kehilangan wibawa nya. Ia tak ingin terkesan sebagai pemimpin yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Aku akan tiba dalam lima belas menit."

"Baiklah, Sasuke- _sama._ Saya akan menungu anda."

Sasuke mematikan telepon dan segera bangkit berdiri. Ia berharap rapat dapat selesai secepat mungkin.

.  
.

"Kau akan pergi ke Kyoto? Enak sekali," ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang

"Ya," sahut Naruto dengan lesu sambil menatap gadis berambut pirang itu.

Ino, si gadis berambut pirang itu, menatap Naruto dengan heran, begitupun dengan Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Lho? Mengapa kau malah terlihat lesu begitu? Bukankah malah bagus?"ucap Sakura sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

Kiba yang sedang bermain game di _smart phone_ nya ikut menimpali, "Benar, tuh. Enak sekali kau bisa bersantai di Kyoto ketika kita harus mengikuti kelas dari jam delapan hingga lima sore selama tiga hari berturut-turut mulai besok."

"Tidak juga. Siapa yang lesu?" Sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Naruto melirik Kiba dan berkata, "Kau ingin berlibur juga? Ikut saja denganku."

"Kalau bisa aku juga akan ikut. Tapi aku juga tidak enak pada 'kakak' mu tahu. Aku kan tidak pernah bertemu dengan nya."

"Masa, sih? Aku pernah sekali bertemu dengan kakak nya Naruto, lho. Orang nya tampan, kelihatannya perhatian pula walaupun agak dingin. Kalau saja perbedaan umur kita tidak sejauh itu, aku pasti akan mendekatinya," sahut Sakura dengan lesu di akhir.

Naruto terdiam. Ia merasa lelah mendadak setelah mendengar reaksi yang ditunjukkan teman-temannya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa teman-temannya sampai berpikir jika Sasuke adalah orang yang perhatian dan menyenangkan. Sasuke memang terlihat perhatian, namun tidak pada awalnya. Lagipula untuk apa memiliki 'ayah' yang perhatian namum berusaha menghancurkannya dari dalam.

Naruto masih ingat beberapa bulan pertama saat ia tinggal di rumah Sasuke. Ia yang saat itu masih berduka sering menangis dan terlihat sedih.

Namun Sasuke malah memperlihatkan ekspresi jengkel dan memberitahukan sejumlah peraturan yang ada di rumah. Ia diharuskan bangun pagi dan belajar setiap hari serta mengikuti berbagai kursus yang sebetulnya tidak ia inginkan.

Bahkan ia hanya bertemu Sasuke setiap makan pagi yang hanya diisi dengan kesunyian, atau pertanyaan Sasuke yang biasanya mengenai prestasi akademik Naruto di sekolah.

Sasuke memang mengajaknya berlibur hampir setiap waktu liburan. Namun biasanya ia memesan hotel dengan dua kamar dan Sasuke tidur sendirian di salah satu kamar. Lelaki itu seolah membangun tembok dan tak membiarkan Naruto untuk melewatinya.

Naruto masih ingat ketika ia berlibur bersama Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya. Sasuke mengikutsertakan Naruto ke acara _city tour_ bersama beberapa _body guard_ ketika ia sendiri entah melakukan apa di hotel.

Mengingat saat itu membuat Naruto semakin sebal pada Sasuke yang membuatnya menjalani hidup bagaikan neraka di tahun pertama ia tinggal di rumah lelaki itu.

"Ah, Naruto, coba tanyakan pada Sasuke- _nii_ deh. Dia perlu seorang adik perempuan tambahan tidak? Aku bersedia dijadikan adik angkat lho," timpal Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar. Padahal kau ingin mengincarnya,kan?" Sahut Naruto yang dibalas dengan kekehan oleh Ino.

"Ah tahu saja, kau," jawab Ino dengan wajah tersipu dan menatap kekasihnya yang duduk di samping Naruto dengan wajah masam. "Tapi aku sudah punya Sai- _kun, s_ ih."

Naruto menatap teman-teman nya dengan jengah. Seandainya mereka tahu sosok Sasuke yang sebenarnya, akankah mereka masih memuji lelaki itu?

.  
.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat lima belas menit ketika rapat akhirnya selesai. Sasuke merasa benar-benar jengah dengan para pemegang saham yang begitu keukeuh mempertahankan pendapat mereka mengenai direktur keuangan baru yang akan dipilih untuk menggantikan direktur keuangan lama yang melarikan uang perusahaan.

Terdapat dua nama yang diajukan dengan masing-masing lima puluh persen pemegang saham yang memilih nama tersebut. Bahkan terdapat keributan yang terjadi diantara pemegang saham yang memaksa agar nama yang mereka ajukan terpilih.

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya dan menyentuh keningnya yang terasa panas. Rapat kali ini merupakan rapat terlama yang pernah dipimpinnya dan ia harus berkali-kali mendamaikan para pemegang saham yang cekcok.

Rasanya benar-benar melelahkan, baik secara fisik dan mental. Sasuke tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Itachi atau ayahnya mampu menghadapi hal seperti ini saat rapat?

Kalau saja Sasuke tahu ia akan menghadapi rapat yang seperti ini, ia tak akan mau mengiyakan permintaan Itachi untuk menggantikannya memimpin rapat meski lelaki itu memohon-mohon atau mengancam sekalipun.

Sasuke tak mengerti mengapa ayahnya bersedia membuat perusahaannya tersedia di bursa saham sehingga harus rapat bersama para pemegang saham meskipun sebetulnya mereka masih memiliki modal yang cukup untuk melakukan ekspansi tanpa menjual saham.

Ia sendiri memiliki beberapa perusahaan yang masih tergabung dengan Uchiha Group namun tidak menjual saham ke publik sehingga ia tak perlu berurusan dengan pemegang saham.

Tatapan Sasuke tertuju pada layar ponselnya yang tiba-tiba menyala. Ia segera membuka ponselnya dan mengecek pesan baru.

-  
 _From :_ Itachi

Sasuke, terima kasih sudah menggantikanku rapat.  
Akhir bulan nanti gantikan aku rapat lagi, ya.  
Ada rapat pembahasan kinerja perusahaan selama kuartal ketiga. Materi presentasinya sudah dikirimkan ke email mu.  
-

Sasuke mendengus jengkel dan mengenggam ponselnya erat-erat. Ia tak sudi menghabiskan lebih dari dua jam untuk rapat bersama orang-orang yang menyebalkan.

Sasuke tak segera membalas pesan Itachi dan tatapannya tertuju pada pesan dari Naruto yang belum ia balas.

Ia segera menekan tombol untuk membaca chat dan meremas tangan nya sendiri. Ia tak sadar jika ia sebelumnya meminta Naruto untuk menunggunya di rumah dan ia akan menjemput lelaki itu untuk makan malam bersama pada pukul enam sore. Kini lebih dari satu jam telah berlalu dan Naruto sama sekali tak menghubunginya.

Ia segera menekan tombol telepon untuk menghubungi Naruto. Terdengar nada tunggu dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara Naruto di telepon.

" _Dobe,_ kau sudah makan malam? Aku baru saja selesai rapat."

"Belum. Bukankah kau memintaku untuk menunggumu, _teme_?" Ucap Naruto dengan suara yang seolah tercekat diakhir kalimat.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia merasa bersalah telah membiarkan Naruto menunggu lebih dari sejam tanpa memberi kabar apapun. Maka ia ingin menyenangkan Naruto sebagai kompensasi.

" _Hn._ Kalau begitu pilihlah restoran yang kau inginkan."

"Aku? Kau saja yang tentukan, _teme."_

 _"Hn?_ Ichiraku Ramen bagaimana?"

Sasuke berpikir jika ia mendengar sorakan di seberang telepon seperti biasanya. Namun berbeda dengan kali ini. Reaksi Naruto tak seantusias biasanya.

"Baiklah."

Telepon dimatikan dan Sasuke memasukan ponsel ke saku celana nya. Ia segera berjalan menuju lobi dengan perasaan yang semakin memburuk.

Apakah ia terlalu lelah hingga emosional akhir-akhir ini? Rasanya sikap Naruto normal-normal saja, namun ia merasa seolah Naruto menghindari dirinya dan sedang kesal padanya.

Perasaan ini terus menganggu Sasuke selama beberapa hari belakangan ini. Ia bahkan tak mengerti apa yang membuat Naruto bersikap seperti ini padanya.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti di depan lobi dan ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil ketika pintu terbuka.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke- _sama._ Kemana tujuan anda selanjutnya?" Tanya sang supir dengan sopan.

"Kita akan menjemput Naruto di rumah. Setelah itu antarkan aku ke Ichiraku Ramen dan kau boleh pulang setelahnya," sahut Sasuke seraya memejamkan mata dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas jok mobilnya.

"Baiklah, Sasuke- _sama,"_ sahut supir itu seraya menganggukan kepala.

.  
.

" _Itadakimasu_ ," ucap Naruto ketika _ramen_ telah dihidangkan diatas meja.

" _Hn._ _Itadakimasu."_

Naruto menghabiskan mie dengan cepat dan meminum kuah _ramen_. Perasaannya terasa agak membaik setelah _ramen_ pertama masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dan perasaannya semakin membaik saat kuah kaldu ramen yang hangat menuruni kerongkongannya.

"Bolehkah aku memesan lagi?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahu mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Tanpa perlu bertanya, tentu saja Sasuke akan mengiyakan. Ia sudah mengatakan pada Naruto untuk memesan apapun yang ia inginkan sejak kali pertama Naruto menginjakkan kaki ke rumahnya.

" _Hn."_

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat tangan. Seorang pelayan segera menghampiri Naruto dan Naruto segera memesan satu porsi _ramen_ yang sama dengan pesanan pertamanya.

" _Arigatou,_ " ucap Naruto dengan nada suara yang lebih ceria dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai reaksi atas ucapan Naruto. Ia memakan _ramen_ dengan perlahan dan tenang, berbeda dengan Naruto yang begitu terburu-buru.

"Sasuke," ucap Naruto seraya menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Ia memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke dan mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan yang selama ini menganggu benaknya.

Ia merasa benar-benar kecewa pada sikap Sasuke yang seolah berusaha 'menghilangkan' keluarganya yang tersisa. Namun ia masih tak paham dengan alasan Sasuke melakukan hal itu. Bahkan, ia tak mengerti dengan alasan Sasuke yang bersedia membesarkannya.

Apakah Sasuke memang menikmati penderitaan Naruto dengan berpura-pura bersikap baik? Atau lelaki itu akan memanfaatkannya suatu saat nanti?

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan membalas tatapan Naruto, " _hn?"_

 _"_ Bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi sejenak dan menganggukan kepala.

"Bolehkah kau berharap kau bisa mempertemukanku dengan Karin- _nee?_ Aku merindukannya," ucap Naruto dengan memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sasuke. Ia sengaja bertanya seperti ini hanya untuk menguji Sasuke. Mungkin saja reaksi Sasuke dapat mengubah opini Naruto untuk menjadi lebih positif terhadap lelaki itu.

Sasuke tersentak dengan pertanyaan Naruto. Matanya membulat secara refleks dan ia hampir tersedak dengan makanan di mulutnya.

Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan permintaan tak terduga dari Naruto. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Naruto membahas wanita biadab itu setelah bertahun-tahun tak pernah membahasnya.

"Mengapa?" Ucap Sasuke dengan tenang meskipun ekspresi wajahnya tak lagi datar.

"Kami tak bertemu selama bertahun-tahun. Dulu Karin- _nee_ pernah berjanji akan menemuiku jika aku bersedia diadopsi. Karena ia tak menemuiku, kupikir aku harus menemuinya sekarang."

Sasuke terdiam. Permintaan Naruto mengingatkannya akan ucapan Itachi beberapa hari sebelumnya. Haruskah ia mempertemukan Naruto dengan Karin?

Sasuke tak ingin Naruto dimanfaatkan oleh wanita itu. Bukan tak mungkin jika Karin berusaha menarik simpati Naruto dengan kemiskinannya dan memanfaatkan Naruto untuk mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya.

Sasuke telah bertahun-tahun bersama Naruto dan mengenali tabiatnya. Kelemahan terbesar Naruto ialah sikapnya yang terlalu mudah kasihan dan berpikir terlalu positif. Jika Naruto sudah menyayangi sesuatu, maka ia akan melakukan apapun untuk seseuatu yang disayanginya, termasuk melindunginya. Dengan sifat Naruto yang seperti ini, Karin dapat dengan mudah memanfaatkan Naruto.

Bagi Sasuke, Karin tak pantas untuk menerima kebaikan Naruto. Wanita itu terlalu busuk, terlalu menjijikan untuk menerima kebaikan seseorang yang tulus

Saat inipun Sasuke akan melindungi Naruto dari Karin. Ia tak akan membiarkan Naruto bertemu Karin, apapun alasannya.

"Mungkin dia sudah pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh? Atau dia melupakan janjinya tanpa sengaja, _dobe_?" Sahut Sasuke dengan berharap jika Naruto akan melupakan wanita itu.

Terlihat jelas jika Sasuke berusaha mengelak dan berniat menghentikan percakapan. Namun Naruto dengan sengaja kembali bertanya, "Kalau tidak merepotkan, bisakah kau mencarinya, _teme_?"

"Maaf, _dobe_. Aku tak tahu dimana dia," tolak Sasuke seraya mengangkat tangan.

Seorang pelayan segera menghampiri Sasuke dan ia berkata,"Pesan satu porsi _gyoza_."

Pelayan itu segera mencatat pesanan dan meninggalkan meja. Pelayan lainnya mengantarkan _ramen_ pesanan Naruto dan menundukkan kepala dengan sopan.

Naruto menatap _ramen_ yang dihidangkan dengan tatapan tak bernafsu. Antusiasme nya hilang begitu saja setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang jelas-jelas berbohong dan membuatnya kecewa.

"Tidak masalah. Aku mengerti, _teme_ ," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum meskipun hatinya terasa nyeri.

Sasuke menepuk kepala Naruto dengan lembut dan tersenyum tipis.

Sentuhan yang biasanya membuat Naruto merasa nyaman kini terasa menyakitkan entah mengapa. Ia tak lagi merasa senang dengan sentuhan lembut dari Sasuke.

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 4 : Sebagian Kebenaran

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, _dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke seraya mengisi gelas miliknya dan gelas Naruto dengan _wine_.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang membalas tatapannya. Sasuke merasa jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Naruto. Sebelumnya lelaki itu begitu banyak bicara, namun kini lebih pendiam. Bahkan ketika mereka berjalan-jalan tadi, Naruto juga lebih banyak diam dan tak terlihat antusias. Terkadang ketika Sasuke melirik kearahnya, lelaki itu seolah sedang melamun, entah memikirkan apa.

Sikap Naruto membuat Sasuke terganggu hingga ia tak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar. Ketika ia mengerjakan dokumen kantor, yang terpikir ialah sikap Naruto yang membuatnya khawatir. Bahkan ketika ia sedang berbaring dan bersiap tidur, ia masih memikirkan hal itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _teme_ ," Naruto memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum tipis meski sebetulnya ia jengkel. Untuk apa lelaki jahat itu memperhatikan dirinya?

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia sudah menduga jika Naruto akan menjawab seperti ini. Beberapa tahun belakangan ini Naruto hampir tak pernah menunjukkan emosi negatif yang dimilikinya secara eksplisit. Dan terkadang hal ini membuat Sasuke merasa agak bersalah. Ia menyesal telah bersikap dingin pada Naruto di tahun-tahun pertama Naruto tinggal bersamanya.

Sasuke bahkan masih ingat ketika Naruto menangis setelah berduka atas kematian orangtua nya dan ia memasang ekspresi tidak suka serta menjauhi Naruto ketika ia seharusnya memberi dukungan emosional. Ketika Naruto mendapat nilai buruk atau mengalami kekalahan dalam lomba, ia malah menekankan pentingnya untuk terlihat sempurna dihadapan orang lain dengan berbagai alasan logis, seperti yang selalu diutarakan sang saat Naruto menangis keras dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit karena tulang hidungnya patah setelah terjatuh saat olahraga, ia malah mengatakan jika menangis malah akan membuatnya semakin kesakitan serta memberitahukan aturan untuk menjaga ketenangan ketika berada di dekatnya.

Rasanya kini Sasuke merasa benar-benar bersalah telah melakukan hal-hal itu meski ia telah mengubah sikapnya setelah berkonsultasi dengan psikolog, membaca puluhan buku _parenting_ serta mendengar nasihat dari sang kakak yang jauh lebih ahli dalam berurusan dengan anak-anak ketimbang dirinya.

" _Hn_? Belakangan ini kau lebih pendiam dibanding biasanya," Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi dan menatap Naruto yang menghindari tatapannya secara refleks.

"Ahaha… mungkin ini hanya perasaaanmu saja," Naruto berpura-pura tertawa dan berusaha tak menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Ia bisa menyadari jika Naruto sedang berbohong hanya dengan bahasa tubuh lelaki itu.

Sasuke merasa lelah menghadapi seseorang yang berbohong padanya. Karena itulah ia memutuskan menawari alkohol pada Naruto untuk meringankan suasana meskipun ia sebetulnya tak mengijinkan Naruto meminum alkohol hingga berusia dua puluh tahun.

Sasuke mengangkat gelas dan mendekatkan gelas pada Naruto. Naruto mengangkat gelas miliknya dengan ragu dan menatap Sasuke.

"Eh? Aku boleh meminum ini? Bukankah kau bilang aku baru boleh meminumnya ketika aku berulang tahun ke dua puluh?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku memesan terlalu banyak _wine_. Sayang jika tidak kuhabiskan."

"Kalaupun kau ingin mabuk, aku juga tidak keberatan. Aku akan menemanimu kalau itu yang kau inginkan, _teme._ "

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kau yakin? Katanya aku sangat merepotkan kalau sedang mabuk, lho."

Naruto teringat dengan keluhan Itachi saat Sasuke mabuk. Menurut Itachi, Sasuke sangat banyak bicara dan bersikap sangat kekanakan saat mabuk hingga Itachi benar-benar lelah, baik secara fisik maupun emosional. Naruto tidak pernah melihat secara langsung, namun ia bisa mengerti bagaimana merepotkan nya hanya dengan mendengar cerita Itachi.

"Benar juga," Naruto menepuk keningnya. "Itachi- _jiisan_ terlihat kacau setelah mengurusimu mabuk, _teme._ "

Sasuke mengulum sudut bibirnya. Ia hampir tersenyum karena malu. Ia segera mendekatkan gelasnya dan membenturkannya pada gelas Naruto.

" _Kanpai_!"

" _Kanpai_ ," sahut Naruto seraya mendekatkan gelasnya pada Sasuke.

Naruto segera meneguk gelas alkohol pertama dalam hidupnya dengan cepat bagaikan meneguk air putih dan setelahnya ia meringis. Rasa alkohol ternyata pahit dan terdapat sensasi aneh yang mirip dengan saat meminum minuman ber _soda_ dengan cepat dalam jumlah banyak.

"Ugh… pahit. Rasanya tidak enak."

Sasuke tak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum, "Bukankah dulu kau bilang ingin cepat dewasa agar bisa minum alkohol, _hn_?"

"Kalau tahu begini aku tidak akan mau minum alkohol," keluh Naruto. "Mengapa orang-orang dewasa suka sekali dengan minuman yang rasanya tidak enak begini, sih?"

Sasuke tertawa mendengar ucapan Naruto yang menurutnya kekanakan. Ia kembali mengisi gelasnya sendiri dan berkata, "Bahkan cara minum mu saja salah, _dobe_. Kau seharusnya meminumnya perlahan, bukan langsung meminumnya seperti itu. Kau harus menyesapi rasa dan aroma _wine_."

Naruto tersenyum kikuk, ia merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berusaha mengambil botol _wine,_ namun Sasuke segera menuangkan _wine_ ke dalam gelas Naruto ketika menyadari Naruto ingin mengisi gelasnya.

Naruto mencoba meniru cara Sasuke meminum _wine,_ yakni dengan tak langsung menelan nya ketika cairan itu mendekati bibirnya. Ia menghirup aroma _wine_ terlebih dahulu sebelum meminumnya dengan perlahan dan merasakan rasa dari _wine_ tersebut.

 _Wine_ itu memiliki aroma khas yang enak dan rasa yang sulit dideskripsikan. Terdapat rasa anggur yang agak asam serta campuran rasa lainnya yang sulit dijelaskan. Bahkan rasa _wine_ itu juga bertahan cukup lama di lidah, pertanda jika _wine_ itu berkualitas.

Namun Naruto masih merasakan rasa aneh dan tidak enak yang bertahan di mulutnya setelah gelas _wine_ pertama. Ia bahkan merasakan tubuhnya agak menghangat dan wajahnya memerah.

"Wah, ternyata _wine_ nya wangi. Tapi mengapa rasanya masih tidak enak seperti tadi?"

"Itu karena rasa _wine_ yang pertama kali kau minum masih tertinggal di mulutmu, _dobe._ Tunggulah beberapa menit."

"Ah, iya," Naruto mengangguk.

Selanjutnya Naruto tak lagi berbicara, begitupun dengan Sasuke. Keheningan Naruto membuat Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman. Dan beberapa gelas alkohol telah membuat tubuh dan pikiran Sasuke lebih rileks sehingga lelaki itu merasa lebih bebas untuk mengutarakan pikirannya.

" _Dobe_ , apakah kau telah bertemu dengan Karin?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Ia merasa curiga sejak Naruto mulai bertanya mengenai Karin dan bahkan berkata ingin bertemu dengannya. Dan perubahan sikap Naruto belakangan ini semakin menguatkan kecurigaan Sasuke.

Naruto tersentak. Ia tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya atas pertanyaan yang diajukan Sasuke padanya.

"Ah.. b-bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya? A-apakah kau mengirim seseorang untuk memata-mataiku?" Tanya Naruto dengan terbata-bata. Ia merasa ngeri entah kenapa. Ia khawatir jika Sasuke akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mencelakai Karin dan keluarganya setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto.

" _Hn_? Jadi memang benar?"

Naruto segera menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Ia tak peduli harus merendahkan diri dan menundukkan kepala pada lelaki jahat seperti Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku. Aku telah melanggar perintahmu," ucap Naruto dengan pelan. "Aku akan melakukan apapun, termasuk jika harus mematuhi seluruh perintahmu atau bahkan menjadi 'boneka' mu seperti yang kau inginkan selama ini. Namun tolong jangan sentuh Karin- _nee_ dan anak-anaknya."

"Aku tak pernah ingin menjadikanmu 'boneka', _dobe,_ Kau manusia dan aku tak pernah tertarik untuk memiliki boneka," sahut Sasuke dengan datar. Alkohol membuatnya bersikap lebih rileks dan ia menjadi lebih banyak bicara dibandingkan biasanya.

Naruto memberanikan diri untuk melirik Sasuke. Sebetulnya terkadang Naruto bertanya-tanya dengan alasan Sasuke bersedia mengadopsi dirinya. Dan setelah ia mendengar mengenai Karin, ia mulai yakin jika Sasuke pasti memiliki maksud tertentu untuk mengadopsinya. Mungkin saja Sasuke ingin melakukan pencitraan dihadapan publik dengan mengadopsi anak yang kurang mampu serta menggunakan nama Naruto untuk asset-asset tertentu sehingga dapat menghindari pajak. Atau bisa juga Sasuke memiliki tujuan lain yang intinya menguntungkan dirinya sendiri dan merugikan Naruto dengan 'mengikat' kebebasan Naruto dengan tanggung jawab mematuhi Sasuke.

"Bukankah-" Naruto memutus ucapannya. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya dengan ragu, "Kau merawatku untuk tujuan tertentu?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Tanpa mendengar penjelasan Naruto, ia sudah mengerti apa maksud dibalik ucapan Naruto yang sebenarnya. Dan entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit. Ia merasa kecewa mendengar ucapan Naruto. Rasanya kini ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan orang tua yang menghadapi anaknya yang bersikap kurang baik.

Sasuke terdiam untuk sesaat. Sebetulnya ia bahkan tak pernah berpikir untuk memanfaatkan Naruto untuk apapun. Salah seorang kolega nya pernah menyarankan Sasuke untuk menggunakan nama Naruto untuk sebagian asset sehingga mengurangi pajak. Namun ia tak berniat repot-repot mengotori tangannya dengan melakukan tindakan seperti itu.

"Kau berpikir seperti itu, _dobe_?"

Naruto merasa takut seketika. Ia merasa tidak enak dan khawatir jika Sasuke akan marah dan bahkan juga akan mencelakainya.

"Maaf, aku-"

Sasuke memutus ucapan Naruto, "Aku mengerti. Namun aku sama sekali tak pernah terpikir untuk memanfaatkanmu, _dobe._ "

Naruto merasa tidak enak mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Ia merasa bersalah dan ia terkesan tak tahu diri, namun bisakah ia memercayai lelaki itu sepenuhnya?

"Maaf jika aku terkesan tak tahu diri," ucap Naruto dengan perasaan tidak enak. "Aku tak mengerti, jika kau tak berniat memanfaatkanku, untuk apa kau mengadopsi seseorang sepertiku yang malah menambah bebanmu? Maksudku, aku tidak memiliki kelebihan yang menonjol dan kita juga tidak saling mengenal hingga kau melayat saat orang tua kandungku meninggal."

Sasuke merasa ragu. Inikah saat yang tepat untuk memberitahukan kebenaran pada Naruto? Selama ini ia tak pernah mengatakan pada Naruto mengenai Karin yang menolaknya untuk menjaga perasaan lelaki itu. Menurut Sasuke, Naruto sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dengan tragis. Jika ia mengetahui satu-satunya saudara yang ia sayangi ternyata berniat membuangnya karena menganggap ia adalah beban yang tak bisa memberikan keuntungan, bukankah hal itu malah akan semakin menyakitkan bagi Naruto?

"Aku juga tak mengerti," jawab Sasuke dengan jujur. "Saat itu, aku hanya berpikir untuk melindungimu, _dobe._ "

"Melindungiku? Apa maksudmu?" Naruto bertanya dengan rasa penasaran yang memenuhi benaknya.

"Kau yakin ingin mendengarnya? Ini akan sangat mengecewakanmu, _dobe_ ," Sasuke tanpa sadar berusaha mengulur waktu. Ia tak siap menyaksikan reaksi kekecewaan dan kesedihan Naruto.

"Ya, aku sangat yakin."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia berusaha memikirkan kata-kata yang menurutnya tepat untuk dikatakan agar tak terlalu menyakiti Naruto.

"Saat itu aku mendengar percakapan orang-orang yang melayat. Kudengar mereka tak bisa mengurusmu, lalu Karin juga sepertinya tidak bisa. Ia memintaku mengenalkan pada orang yang berniat mengadopsimu. Kupikir, ketimbang membiarkanmu dirawat oleh seseorang yang tidak mengenalmu atau keluargamu sama sekali, bukankah lebih baik aku yang merawatmu? Setidaknya aku masih mengenal orang tuamu."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari Naruto setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya. Pada akhirnya ia menjelaskan secara gamblang pada Naruto seperti yang biasa ia lakukan meski sebetulnya ia ingin menghindari kata-kata yang akan menyakitkan Naruto.

"Kau bohong, kan?" sahut Naruto. "Karin- _nee_ sudah menceritakan yang sebenarnya padaku. Dia bahkan meminta maaf. Saat itu dia sedang hamil dan harus menyiapkan pernikahan serta kelahiran anaknya sehingga mencari seseorang yang bersedia merawatku untuk sementara. Namun kau malah tidak mengijinkannya menemuiku."

"Karin membohongimu, _dobe_ ," sahut Sasuke. "Setelah aku mengatakan bersedia mengadopsimu, beberapa minggu kemudian ia memintamu kembali dan bahkan menuntutku ke pengadilan. Selama beberapa bulan aku bertemu dengannya saat sidang. Tak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda perubahan tubuhnya seperti layaknya wanita hamil."

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika dia tidak hamil? Lagipula, apakah kau memiliki bukti dibalik ucapanmu?"

"Kau bisa bertanya pada Itachi atau pengacaraku. Pikir secara logika, _dobe._ Bagaimana bisa seorang wanita hamil bisa tetap terlihat langsing dan tak pernah absen menghadiri sidang sekalipun selama setengah tahun?"

Naruto terdiam. Ia kini bahkan tak tahu siapa yang harus ia percayai. Ucapan Sasuke terdengar masuk akal, namun apakah ucapan lelaki itu memang benar? Jika Karin memang membohonginya, untuk apa wanita itu membohonginya?

Naruto tak pernah melihat Karin setelah kremasi kedua orang tuanya. Ia tak tahu jika Karin saat itu sedang hamil atau tidak. Namun seingatnya tubuh Karin memang tidak berubah saat terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

Kini Naruto merasa takut. Bagaimana jika ucapan Sasuke ternyata memang benar? Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai berkecamuk di benak Naruto meski ia berusaha menepisnya dengan meyakinkan diri jika Karin tak mungkin membohonginya.

"Aku-" Naruto memutus ucapannya. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat muram dan ia menundukkan kepala.

Sasuke meletakkan _wine_ yang baru saja dihabiskannya. Ia segera bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Sasuke segera memeluk Naruto erat-erat. Hatinya terasa sakit hanya dengan melihat ekspresi Naruto. Perasaannya sendiri bercampur aduk hingga ia tak bisa mendefinisikan secara pasti mengenai apa yang ia rasakan.

Tubuh Naruto menegang sejenak saat ia merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang memeluknya dengan erat. Sepanjang ia mengenal Sasuke, tak pernah sekalipun lelaki itu bersikap emosional dengan memeluknya. Biasanya Sasuke hanya akan menyentuh keningnya dengan dua jari atau terkadang merangkulnya.

"Apakah kau kecewa padaku? Atau marah padaku karena bersikap seperti ini? Maafkan aku. Aku… bahkan tak tahu harus percaya pada siapa? Kupikir, aku akhirnya bertemu dengan keluargaku yang tersisa. Tapi-"

Naruto memutus ucapannya. Air matanya mengalir tanpa ia sadari dan ia mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat untuk menghentikan isakan nya. Ia tahu jika Sasuke melarangnya menangis dengan alasan apapun. Namun kini emosinya benar-benar kacau.

Sasuke menyadari jika Naruto akan menangis. Ia merasakan pakaiannya mulai basah dan ia mendengar isakan tertahan Naruto secara samar-samar.

Sasuke merasa tak nyaman dengan Naruto yang begitu tersiksa dengan emosi yang tertahan. Ia tak peduli jika Naruto akan menangis keras-keras dengan suara yang menganggu. Ia malah lebih terganggu jika Naruto menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Menangislah jika kau mau, _dobe._ Tak usah pedulikan aku, _dobe._ "

"Kau.. tidak suka orang menangis, kan?" gumam Naruto dengan suara pelan dan agak tercekik.

"Aku tidak keberatan."

Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan sangat erat dan ia mulai menangis. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kesepian, seolah ia hanya sendirian di dunia ini.

Tangisan Naruto semakin keras dan Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Satu tangan Sasuke menyentuh punggung Naruto, sementara tangan lainnya mengusap-usap rambut Naruto.

Sasuke tak sepenuhnya mengerti perasan Naruto. Ia hanya berharap jika apa yang ia lakukan akan membuat Naruto merasa lebih baik. Selama bertahun-tahun bersama Naruto membuatnya menjadi lebih emosional dan peka terhadap perasaan orang lain. Dan setidaknya kini ia lebih mengerti apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan di saat seperti ini ketimbang sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

" _Dobe,_ aku menyayangimu," ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang agak samar. Ia merasa agak tak nyaman mengucapkan kalimat seperti ini dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam serta mengucapkannya dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Sasuke menyadari jika Naruto yang berada di dalam pelukannya agak terkejut. Namun jawaban Naruto yang terdengar seperti bisikan dan agak ragu-ragu membuat Sasuke tak menyesal telah mengungkapkan perasannya.

" _Arigatou_."

Ucapan Naruto membuat hati Sasuke sedikit menghangat. Ia merasa senang dengan ucapan Naruto.

.

.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia mencelupkan kaki ke dalam bak yang masih berisi air hangat dan duduk di pinggir bak serta mulai menyalakan rokok. Ia tak peduli jika sebetulnya apa yang ia lakukan melanggar aturan umum di _onsen._ Toh saat ini ia sedang berada di dalam _onsen_ yang berada di dalam kamar pribadi nya dan ia menyewa ruangan _smoking room_ di _ryokan._

Sudah cukup lama sejak kali terakhir Sasuke merokok. Ia yang sebelumnya perokok yang lumayan berat terpaksa harus mengurangi frekuensi merokoknya sejak Naruto tinggal di rumahnya. Ia tak pernah merokok dihadapan Naruto dan hanya merokok di dalam kamarnya. Namun sejak ia mulai mengijinkan Naruto masuk ke kamarnya, ia bahkan tak lagi merokok di rumah nya.

Sasuke tak mengerti mengapa, namun ia bahkan mulai tak mengerti dirinya sendiri. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia malah membengkokkan aturan yang ia buat sendiri dengan mengijinkan Naruto menangis dipelukannya atau mengijinkan Naruto minum alkohol. Ia hanya bertindak mengikuti emosinya.

Selain itu Sasuke juga tak mengerti mengapa ia malah merasa sangat khawatir saat Naruto diam hingga memikirkannya terus menerus. Ketika Naruto mengucapkan hal yang menyakiti perasaannya, ia merasa kecewa. Lalu ketika Naruto menangis, ia seolah bisa ikut merasakan perasaan Naruto dan ikut merasa sedih. Dan kini ia merasa sangat marah pada Karin yang berani-beraninya bertemu dengan Naruto dan membohongi lelaki itu. Ia yakin wanita itu pasti memiliki tujuan negative pada Naruto

Selama beberapa tahun ini, banyak orang yang mengatakan jika Sasuke berubah menjadi lebih emosional dan tak sekaku sebelumnya. Sasuke sendiri juga menyadari jika ia berubah menjadi lebih 'lembek', namun belakangan ini ia menjadi benar-benar emosional.

Bahkan kini ia merasa ingin menghancurkan Karin demi Naruto. Jika wanita itu memang masih punya hati nurani, seharusnya wanita itu merasa bersalah melihat sepupu yang sempat ia buang kini tumbuh dengan baik dan bersedia menemuinya. Namun wanita itu malah tega membohongi Naruto.

Namun Di sisi lain, Sasuke merasa agak kasihan dengan kedua anak Karin jika ia berniat 'mengirim' Karin menuju keabadian lebih awal. Kedua anak itu pasti akan kehilangan orang tuanya. Lagipula ia juga tak ingin mengotori tangannya meski secara tak langsung.

Sasuke menatap asap rokok yang terlihat seperti gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih. Rasa menthol yang terasa dari rokok yang dihisap Sasuke masih terasa sama seperti biasanya, namun entah kenapa rokok itu sama sekali tak membantu menyegarkan pikirannya.

Ia masih merasakan perasaan emosional yang sulit ia jelaskan. Ia merasa kasihan pada Naruto yang terus menerus menjadi target dari ambisi jahat Karin dan harus mendengar kebohongan. Namun di sisi lain, ia juga tak tega melihat Naruto yang merasa hancur hanya dengan mendengar sebagian dari kebenaran.

Kini Sasuke mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati, seandainya Naruto sudah mengetahui seluruh kebenaran dan merasa benar-benar hancur, sanggupkah ia memperbaiki serpihan hati Naruto dan merekatkannya kembali layaknya lem? Dan sanggupkah ia melihat Naruto dalam keadaan hancur? Jika memungkinkan, ia ingin selamanya menyembunyikan seluruh kebenaran dari Naruto. Namun Naruto tak bisa selamanya hidup dalam kebohongan.

Sasuke juga merasa takut dengan perubahan dirinya yang menjadi lebih emosional. Ia takut jika ia terlalu emosional hingga melakukan tindakan yang tidak perlu dan tidak seharusnya ia lakukan.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam serta menghembuskannya perlahan dan memejamkan mata sejenak. Kepalanya benar-benar dipenuhi dengan kekhawatiran hingga kepalanya terasa agak pusing. Dan hatinya terasa sesak dengan berbagai emosi yang terasa asing baginya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

* * *

Ga tau kenapa rasanya karakter Sasuke super OOC disini. Rasanya karakter Sasuke di setiap fanfict ku selalu OOC, padahal niat nya sih bikin fanfict yang karakter Sasuke nya ga OOC.

Apakah chapter ini udah cukup memuaskan? Author mengharapkan kritik & saran buat chapter ini. Terima kasih udah baca fanfict ini.


	6. Chapter 5 : Perasaan

Naruto membuka matanya yang entah kenapa terasa begitu berat untuk dibuka. Rasanya ia benar-benar mengantuk hingga tak ingin meninggalkan _futon_ sedikitpun. Ia menyadari jika dirinya tengah memeluk sesuatu yang nyaman dan hangat, berbeda dengan guling yang biasa dipeluknya.

Jari Naruto meremas sesuatu yang dipeluknya dan ia meringis. Ia tak mengerti sejak kapan guling bisa memiliki bagian yang keras seperti tulang. Dan kini sesuatu yang dipeluknya itu menepis tangannya secara refleks.

Naruto cepat-cepat membuka matanya dan ia menguap. Namun ia segera berjengit dan menjauhkan tangannya ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja ia sentuh. Ia baru saja menyentuh bagian pinggang Sasuke yang hanya memakai yukata dan memeluk lelaki itu dengan erat. Sepertinya tadi Naruto meremas pinggang Sasuke hingga lelaki itu tidak nyaman dan langsung menepis tangannya secara refleks meski sedang tidur.

Naruto cepat-cepat bangun dan menggulung kasur lipatnya meski ia sendiri masih mengantuk. Semalam entah mengapa Sasuke malah meletakkan futon bersebelahan dengan futon nya sehingga mereka berdua bisa saling menatap saat hendak tdur. Saat itu jantung Naruto berdebar lebih keras, entah karena ia memang gugup atau karena efek alkohol yang ternyata rasanya enak sehingga ia minum beberapa gelas hingga kepalanya pusing.

" _Hn_?" terdengar gumaman lemah dari Sasuke.

Naruto cepat-cepat menjawab, "Kenapa? Sebaiknya kau kembali tidur saja, _teme_."

"Kau meremas pinggangku dan memelukku, _hn_?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah memerah, "Iya. Kupkir aku sedang memeluk guling. Dan ternyata itu malah kau. _Gomen._ "

"Ingin menggodaku, _hn_?"

Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah karena malu. Saat ini juga merupakan saat yang tidak tepat karena tubuhnya sedang terasa tegang, hal yang wajar dialami pria normal manapun. Ia bahkan tak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari dada Sasuke yang sedikit tersingkap.

"Tidak, _teme_. Kau salah paham, bukan begitu maksudku."

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan langkah yang agak sempoyongan. Ia segera menyentuh bahu Naruto dan berhenti melangkah. Iris _onyx_ nya menatap iris _sapphire_ Naruto yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya sendiri.

" _T-teme_? Kau mau apa?"

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Sasuke segera mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Naruto hingga ia bisa melihat wajah Naruto dengan jelas dan merasakan hembusan nafas hangat lelaki itu. Sasuke menatap bibir merah muda yang menggoda milik Naruto dan entah kenapa ia berpikir untuk merasakan bibir yang terlihat lembut itu.

" _Te-_ me?"

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya hingga hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dengan bbir Naruto. Rasanya ia ingin melumat bibir itu.

Naruto memejamkan mata dan merasakan bibir Sasuke yang perlahan mendekat. Namun ketika bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, Sasuke segera menjauhkan wajahnya dan membuat Naruto membuka matanya.

"Kau berpikir aku benar-benar ingin mencium bibirmu, _hn_?" Sasuke menyeringai dan mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

Naruto cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala. Ia merasa malu terhadap dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia berharap Sasuke akan menciumnya? Ia bahkan tak tahu jika Sasuke adalah heteroseksual atau homoseksual. Sasuke menutup rapat-rapat setiap kisah romansanya sehingga Naruto tak pernah tahu.

"Tidak. Mana mungkin aku berpikir kau ingin menciumku? Kau ini kan, ayahku."

"Aku hanya ayah angkatmu," goda Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Lagipula wajahmu menunjukkan sebaliknya, _dobe._ "

"Benar juga, ya. Tapi, kita kan tetap saja tidak bisa memiliki hubungan romansa. Bagamana, sih?"

"Bisa saja, kalau kau dan aku bersedia," jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang terkesan cuek.

Ucapan Sasuke seolah memberikan harapan bagi Naruto. Ia terdiam sesaat, berusaha memberanikan diri untuk mengutarakan pertanyaan yang hendak ia ajukan.

"Kalau misalnya aku bersedia, bagaimana?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menyadari jika Naruto berusaha menyatakan perasaan secara implisit. Namun ia tak ingin percaya pada kesimpulannya sendiri. Rasanya sulit untuk percaya jika Naruto adalah seorang homoseksual. Namun lebih sulit lagi membayangkan jka Naruto tertarik padanya. Ia tak menemukan alasan mengapa Naruto mungkin tertarik padanya.

Sasuke tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia sendiri tak begitu yakin dengan orientasi seksualnya. Ia tak yakin dirinya homoseksual, namun ia juga tak yakin jika dirinya heteroseksual. Sejujurnya ia bahkan tak pernah bercinta dengan siapapun. Bukan berarti Ia tak pernah merasakan gairah, hanya saja ia merasa tak ingin melakukannya. Ia hanya ingn melakukan dengan seseorang yang menarik dan membuatnya nyaman namun ia sama sekali belum menemukannya meski usianya telah menginjak pertengahan tiga puluhan.

Sampai beberapa minggu yang lalu, Sasuke tak terlalu memikirkan perasaannya yang tak ingin melepaskakn Naruto. Ia berpikir jika perasaan yang dirasakannya hanyalah perasaan yang dirasakan setiap orang tua yang tak ingin kehilangan anak yang tumbuh dewasa. Namun pagi ini ia menyadari jika ia sendiri sebetulnya juga ingin menjadikan Naruto miliknya seutuhnya dan merasakan tubuhnya. Mungkinkah ia seorang pansekual?

"Mengapa kau bersedia memiliki hubungan romansa denganku? Aku tak habis pikir, mengapa seseorang ingin memiliki hubungan romansa dengan pria tua sepertiku? Kalau kau menginginkan uang, kau bisa memilikinya tanpa memiliki hubungan romansa denganku."

Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri setelah selesai mengucapkan apa yang ia ucapkan. Rasanya ia ingin mengulang waktu dan menghentikan diri mengutarakan apa yang ia pikirkan secara terus terang. Ia terkesan menuduh Naruto sebagai orang yang materialistis, dan kini ia khawatir jika hubungannya dengan Naruto yang sudah agak membaik akan berubah menjadi semakin buruk.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tak menganggapmu orang yang seperti itu, _dobe._ "

Naruto tersenyum meski hatinya terasa agak sakit. Ucapan Sasuke barusan terkesan seperti menolaknya secara halus. Dan ia merasa bodoh telah berharap. Sikap Sasuke saat ini pasti akibat dari alkohol yang dminumnya semalam dan kondisi lelaki itu yang sedang lelah sehingga melantur.

"Haha… kau serius sekali menanggapinya. Padahal aku juga tidak serius."

Sasuke menepuk kepala Naruto dan menepuk-nepuknya dengan lembut. Ia tak mampu menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk tak menunjukkan kasih sayang pada Naruto melalui sentuhan fisik.

"Hentikan, _teme._ Usiaku sebentar lagi dua puluh. Mau sampai kapan kau terus menyentuhku seperti ini? Bisa-bisa orang salah paham dan mengira kita adalah pasangan."

"Aku tak peduli, tuh."

Sasuke merangkul Naruto dan meremas bahu Naruto sedikit keras, "Cepat mandi. Setelah ini kita akan sarapan dan pergi ke _shopping centre._ "

"Oke."

Naruto segera meninggalkan Sasuke dan membuka kopernya untuk mengambil pakaian. Sentuhan-sentuhan Sasuke membuat hatinya terasa menghangat dan mood nya semakin baik.

.

.

Naruto tak dapat berhenti memikirkan pertanyaan Sasuke. Sebetulnya ia bahkan sudah mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama pada dirinya sendiri.

Mengapa ia tertarik pada Sasuke? Apakah karena lelaki itu memiliki banyak uang? Karena wajahnya tampan dan tubuhnya bagus? Atau mungkin karena berkepribadian bagus dan terlihat keren serta digilai banyak wanita sehingga timbul rasa ingin memiliki untuk menunjukkan eksistensi dirinya? Rasanya tidak.

Seandainya Naruto ingin memiliki kekasih bertubuh bagus, ia bisa saja mengencani model. Jika mengenai uang, rasanya tanpa menjadi Sasuke pun ia sudah mendapat banyak uang dari lelaki itu. Dan jika ia hanya melihat kepribadian semata, rasanya akan lebih masuk akal jika ia tertarik pada Itachi yang memperlakukannya dengan baik dan hangat sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Naruto sendiri bahkan tak tahu dengan alasan ia tertarik pada Sasuke. Awalnya ia hanya senang melihat lelaki itu. Kemudian ia mulai memikirkannya dan berharap bisa lebih sering bersama Sasuke. Dan perasaan itu bertumbuh hingga ia memiliki keinginan untuk memiliki dan dimiliki oleh Sasuke.

Meski Sasuke adalah orang yang dingin –meski belakangan ini bersikap hangat padanya-, tertutup, dan bermulut tajam serta blak-blakan, namun Naruto menganggapnya sebagai lelaki yang baik dan sejatinya adalah orang yang hangat dan penuh perhatian. Ia bisa merasakan ketulusan dari lelaki itu dibalik setiap perkataan maupun tindakannya.

Entah kenapa, setiap kali Sasuke menepuk kepala Naruto, merangkulnya, mengelus rambutnya, ia malah merasa senang dan nyaman, seolah dicintai. Ia bahkan tak keberatan ketika Sasuke melakukannya dihadapan Itachi ataupun teman-temannya sekalipun.

Bahkan ketika Sasuke memanggil ' _Dobe_ ' sekalipun, ia dapat tertawa meskipun arti sebenarnya merupakan ledekan yang agak menyakitkan. Ia malah menghargai panggilan khusus yang diberikan Sasuke dan merasa senang ketika Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

Perasaan yang dimiliki Naruto terhadap Sasuke membuatnya merasakan berbagai emosi yang tak dirasakannya ketika bersama orang lain. Terkadang ada ketakutan jika Sasuke akan menemukan seseorang yang spesial dan tak bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamanya. Namun di sisi lain, ia merasa harus berbahagia atas kebahagiaan Sasuke.

Naruto tersadar, apapun yang terjadi, ia harus mendukung kebahagiaan Sasuke, meski ia sendiri tak bahagia.

.

.

Sasuke mengambil sendok dan perlahan meminum kuah _ramen_ di salah satu restoran ramen di Kyoto. Tatapannya tertuju pada Naruto yang sedang menyeruput ramen keras-keras dan menikmati ramen itu dengan antusias.

Jika saja keluarga Sasuke yang masih feudal melihat hal ini, mereka tentu saja tidak akan senang. Bahkan Sasuke pun awalnya jengkel ketika Naruto makan dengan cara yang tidak sesuai dengan standarnya. Namun kini ia bahkan tak peduli dengan cara makan Naruto selama lelaki itu tidak makan dengan cara yang seenaknya dihadapan orang tua Sasuke.

"Ingin tambah ramen lagi, _dobe_?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan antusias. Mulutnya bahkan masih mengunyah ramen.

"Wah. Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia sudah menghabiskan satu dekade bersama Naruto dan sudah memahami kebiasaan Naruto.

"Kau selalu memesan tambahan ramen setiap pergi ke kedai ramen, tentu saja aku tahu. Kau pikir aku ini ' _dobe', hn_?"

Naruto tertawa mendengar ucapan Sasuke, "Oh iya, benar juga, ya. Dasar maniak tomat."

Sasuke tersentak. Ia tak menduga jika Naruto menyadari apa yang ia sukai meski ia tak pernah mengatakannya. Itachi pasti sudah bercerita macam-macam mengenai Sasuke pada Naruto.

" _Hn_? Aku normal-normal saja, tuh."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir. Ia mengangkat tangan dan seorang pelayan menghampirinya. Ia segera memesan dua porsi ramen tambahan sebelum menatap Sasuke.

"Normal apanya? Buktinya kau pernah makan _bruschetta_ tomat, _lasagna,_ _spaghetti_ dan minum jus tomat. Ekspresimu ketika bertemu hidangan tomat bahkan sangat lucu. Kau terlihat seperti ini, lho," Naruto meniru Sasuke tersenyum lebar sambil mengulum sudut bibirnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Sasuke berdecih kesal, "Aku tidak seperti itu."

"Oh, ya? Mungkin seharusnya aku memfotomu diam-diam."

"Coba saja. Aku tidak mungkin seperti itu."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, merasa senang berhasil menjahili Sasuke. Rasanya sungguh konyol, ia bahkan merasa senang mengetahui fakta kecil mengenai lelaki itu.

Sasuke berdecih kesal. Ia merasa malu, seolah kehilangan harga diri dihadapan Naruto. Ia merasa kalah setelah tanpa sadar memperlihatkan kelemahan-kelemahan yang bahkan tak disadarinya.

Namun di sisi lain Sasuke juga merasa senang dengan Naruto yang menyadari fakta-fakta kecil mengenainya. Ia merasa Naruto mempedulikannya hingga memperhatkan hal-hal semacam itu.

Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Ia tak dapat menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak merasa penasaran terhadap kebenaran atas perasaan yang dirasakan Naruto terhadapnya serta alasan Naruto memendam perasaan padanya.

"Kalau aku menikah suatu saat nanti, kau akan bagaimana?"

Naruto tersentak. Raut wajahnya memperlihatkan keterkejutan. Namun sesaat kemudian raut wajahnya telah kembali seperti biasa dan ia tersenyum, "Wah… Kau berencana untuk menikah? Tentu saja aku akan sangat senang. Kalau kau merasa senang, bukankah sepatutnya aku juga ikut merasa senang, _teme_?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "Bahkan aku belum memiliki kekasih, _dobe_."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan khawatir, "Ya ampun. Padahal untuk ukuran lelaki sekalipun, kau termasuk sudah sangat matang. Bukankah kau sebaiknya segera menikah? Atau kau menyukai gadis yang seusiaku? Perlu kukenalkan dengan teman-temanku? Mereka pasti mau kalau dengan-"

Sasuke memutus ucapan Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepala, "Aku hanya mau menikah dengan orang yang kucintai. Bahkan walaupun laki-laki sekalipun aku tidak mempermasalahkannya."

Naruto membelalakan mata, tak menyangka jika Sasuke akan menjawab seperti itu. Namun ia segera tersenyum, "Tak kusangka ternyata kau adalah orang yang seperti ini. Kau melankolis juga, ya?"

Sasuke tak mengiyakan atau menyangkal. Ia memiliki sisi melankolis yang tak disadari kebanyakan orang yang berada di sekitarnya, juga kelemahan-kelemahan dibalik topeng kesempurnaan yang diperlihatkannya pada orang-orang.

Tatapan Naruto dan Sasuke seketika tertuju pada seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan dua mangkuk ramen pesanan Naruto dan meninggalkan meja mereka. Naruto menatap Sasuke dan berkata, "Kau ingin tambah? Makan saja ramenku."

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke, "Aku hanya ingin mencicipinya sedikit."

Naruto menyerahkan semangkuk ramen pada Sasuke. Tatapan Sasuke tertuju pada asap yang mengepul dari ramen itu serta wangi dari kaldu babi yang digunakan untuk membuat ramen itu.

Sasuke mengambil sumpit serta memakan ramen itu dengan cara menyeruputnya, meski ia merasa agak risih dengan suara ribut yang ditimbulkan dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya ingn menikmati ramen dengan cara yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Bagaimana? Ramennya enak?" Tanya Naruto, masih dengan senyum yang terpatri di bibirnya.

Sasuke mengambil kuah ramen dengan sendok kecil dan tersenyum tipis. Ia seolah baru tersadar jika ramen sebetulnya merupakan makanan yang sangat enak meski sebetulnya ia tidak terlalu menyukai ramen.

"Sangat."

"Tuh, kan," sahut Naruto sambil terkekeh. "Sekarang kau juga mulai menjadi maniak ramen."

Sasuke memalingkan wajah sejenak, merasa agak malu setelah meledek Naruto sebagai maniak ramen untuk kesekian kalinya dan kini iapun berakhir dengan menjadi pecinta ramen.

Entah mengapa, ketika seseorang yang disukai menyukai sesuatu, orang cenderung ikut menyukai sesuatu dan melakukan berbagai hal dengan cara yang sama dengan orang yang disukai dengan harapan memiliki sebanyak mungkin kesamaan dengan orang yang disukai. Dan kini Sasuke mulai berusaha menyukai hal-hal yang disukai Naruto dan melakukan hal-hal dengan cara yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Naruto.

 **-TBC-**


	7. Chapter 6 : Kebenaran

Naruto berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung apartmen tua dan menaiki tangga kayu yang sudah agak lapuk menuju apartemen seseorang yang pernah begitu ia rindukan selama bertahun-tahun.

Tak seperti biasanya, kali ini ia tak melangkah dengan antusias seperti sebelumnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk sejak ia mengemudikan mobilnya dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Karin. Ia bahkan sedikit memaksakan dirinya untuk menemui Karin karena sebelumnya telah berjanji untuk datang dan membawakan oleh-oleh.

Entah kenapa Naruto kembali terngiang dengan ucapan Sasuke mengenai Karin dan ia mulai ragu untuk menemui wanita itu. Bagaimana jika ucapan Sasuke memang benar dan wanita itu benar-benar 'membuang' dirinya dan berniat memungutnya kembali demi uang?

Di sisi lain, bagaimana jika Sasuke berbohong? Atau jika memang Karin sempat berpikir untuk memanfaatkannya, mungkin saja wanita itu sekarang sudah berubah. Naruto merasa kasihan melihat kehidupan kedua anak Karin yang menurutnya benar-benar buruk, bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan kehidupannya sebelum diadopsi oleh Sasuke.

Naruto berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dan menatap sekeliling sebelum menekan bel. Apartemen itu merupakan apartemen tua yang kurang terawat. Bahkan apartemen itu terletak di pinggir kota dan terletak tak jauh dari distrik kumuh yang terkesan tidak aman.

Pintu terbuka beberapa saat kemudian dan Naruto mendapati Karin dihadapannya dengan mata yang terlihat bengkak. Namun wanita itu segera tersenyum dan menyambutnya dengan ramah.

" _Konbawa,_ Karin- _nee,"_ ucap Naruto dengan ramah. Ia menatap sekeliling rumah dan mendapati Shin dan Rika berada di bagian atas tempat tidur susun. Kedua anak itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padanya sebelum bergegas menuruni tempat tidur dengan tangga.

"Shin- _kun,_ Rika- _chan,_ " sapa Naruto seraya memeluk kedua anak itu dan mengusap kepala mereka. Ia meletakkan begitu saja dua kantung besar berisi oleh-oleh yang ia beli untuk Karin dan anak-anaknya.

Kedua anak itu tersenyum lebar dan tampak senang dengan kedatangan Naruto. Naruto segera memungut kantung besar yang tadi ia letakkan begitu saja dan memberikannya pada kedua anak Karin.

"Aku membawa oleh-oleh untuk kalian bertiga, nih. Kuharap kalian menyukainya. Aku bahkan membawakan jimat-jimat dari kuil terkenal," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Karin dan anak-anaknya serempak mengucapkan terima kasih. Anak-anak Karin membawa kantung itu dan mengecek satu persatu isi kantung itu, merasa senang dengan hadiah-hadiah yang jarang mereka terima.

"Aku merasa tidak enak menerima semua ini, Naruto- _kun._ Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot membawa begitu banyak oleh-oleh," ucap Karin seraya melirik kedua anaknya sekilas.

"Tidak masalah, Karin- _nee._ Kuharap kalian bertiga akan menyukai oleh-oleh yang kubawakan."

Karin menatap barang-barang yang dibawa Naruto. Ia yakin Naruto mengeluarkan uang puluhan ribu _yen_ hanya untuk membeli begitu banyak barang untuk dirinya dan anak-anaknya. Ia penasaran bagaimana bisa Naruto membeli banyak barang dan memberikannya dengan mudah. Ia harus berusaha mencari informasi lebih banyak mengenai Naruto dan menentukan langkah yang tepat.

"Omong-omong, tidak apa-apa nih membeli begitu banyak barang untukku? Aku khawatir Uchiha- _san_ tidak suka jika kau memberikan banyak barang untukku."

Naruto menganggukan kepala. Ia bahkan membeli barang-barang itu saat berpergian bersama Sasuke dan lelaki itu sempat keheranan karena Naruto bahkan membeli mainan dan pakaian untuk anak-anak. Sasuke bahkan sempat bertanya dan Naruto menjawab dengan jujur jika ia membelinya untuk Karin dan anak-anaknya. Namun Sasuke tak melakukan apapun dan membiarkan Naruto membeli apapun yang ia inginkan dengan uang saku yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Tidak, kok. _Te-_ " Naruto memutus ucapannya dan segera meralatnya, "Maksudku Sasuke- _nii_ mengijinkanku membeli apapun yang kuinginkan."

"Apapun? Bagaimana jika kau berniat membeli properti?" ledek Karin.

Naruto mengendikkan bahunya. Ia tak pernah berani meminta macam-macam pada Sasuke dan Sasuke selalu memberikan barang-barang berharga mahal padanya. Termasuk ketika Sasuke memberikan sebuah mobil _sport_ mewah yang telah ia gunakan selama beberapa bulan setelah Naruto terus menerus menolak saat lelaki itu menanyakan mobil yang diinginkan Naruto.

"Mana mungkin aku meminta benda-benda semacam itu pada Sasuke- _nii._ Aku bahkan bukan siapa-siapa," sahut Naruto dengan serius. Ia merasa jika tak seharusnya ia menjawab dengan bercanda mengenai hal-hal semacam ini. Ia tak ingin orang lain menganggapnya sebagai orang yang serakah dan tak tahu diuntung.

"Tapi kau kan anaknya. Dia bahkan langsung bersedia mengadopsimu begitu saja tanpa berpikir. Maka dia pasti sangat menyukaimu, kan?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Haruskah ia bercerita sejujurnya pada Karin? Sasuke tak tampak menyukainya pada tahun-tahun pertama ia tinggal bersama lelaki itu. Lelaki itu memberikan penjagaan ketat padanya dan menugaskan seorang _body guard_ yang ia panggil ' _aniki'_ untuk mengikutinya kemanapun dan menemani Naruto berjalan-jalan atau memantaunya.

Sasuke seolah berusaha mempertahankan privasinya dan membangun sebuah 'tembok' yang semakin tebal dan tinggi hingga suatu hari entah kenapa Sasuke menghancurkan 'tembo'k yang ia bangun sendiri dan berusaha mendekatkan diri padanya.

Pertanyaan Karin membuat Naruto kebingungan untuk menjawab. Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun mengatakan 'aku menyayangimu' atau perkataan lain yang sejenis. Ia tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke terhadapnya meski ia berusaha meyakinkan diri jika Sasuke benar-benar menyayanginya, sebagai seorang anak atau adik setidaknya.

"Kurasa begitu," sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya jika Sasuke setidaknya cukup menyayanginya hingga bersedia merawatnya dan memberikan fasilitas terbaik untuknya.

"Kau nyaman bersamanya, Naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto menganggukan kepala tanpa ragu. Setiap kali ia membayangkan rumah, maka ia membayangkan rumah yang ia tempati bersama Sasuke. Ia sudah menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu bersama Sasuke hingga tak ingin berpisah.

"Tentu saja, Dia cukup baik padaku, kok. Tidak usah khawatir, Karin- _nee,_ " jawab Naruto sambil mengakhiri ucapan dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Karin tersenyum namun merasa kesal dalam hati. Ia bertanya seperti ini bukan karena peduli, melainkan ingin mengetahui seperti apa Sasuke di mata Naruto. Ia harus memanfaatkan kesempatan dan memengaruhi Naruto untuk memanfaatkan posisinya sebagai anak adopsi Sasuke dan mendapatkan sedikit harta lelaki itu.

"Syukurlah. Aku khawatir kau merasa tidak nyaman. Kau tahu, dia adalah orang yang sangat dingin menurut kebanyakan orang. Temanku bekerja di perusahaan ayah adopsimu selama bertahun-tahun dan tak pernah sekalipun berbicara dengannya. Katanya, kakak dari ayah adopsimu lebih ramah dibandingkan ayah adopsimu itu."

Naruto mengangguk maklum. Sasuke memang orang yang sangat dingin hingga terasa membekukan bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya yang tak mengenalnya cukup baik. Namun setidaknya Sasuke adalah orang yang cukup hangat bagi Naruto untuk saat in.

"Menurutku dia adalah orang yang cukup hangat ketika orang itu sudah mengenalnya dengan cukup baik. Kalau itdak, mana mungkin dia mau merawatku dan menghabiskan begitu banyak uang untukku?"

Karin menggelengkan kepala, "Bagaimana jika sebetulnya dia juga memanfaatkanmu?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Sepengetahuan Naruto, Sasuke malah mengeluarkan uang dalam jumlah banyak untuknya. Memang benar Sasuke menekannya untuk berprestasi di berbagai bidang akademis, namun Naruto adalah orang yang mendapat pujian atas seluruh prestasi yang ia dapatkan. Memang ada orang yang mengagumi kehebatan Sasuke dalam mendidik Naruto hingga Naruto memiliki segudang prestasi di setiap pesta, namun entah kenapa Sasuke selalu menolak pujian dengan mengatakan jika Naruto lah yang telah berusaha keras.

Jika diperhatikan, sebetulnya Karin dan Sasuke saling bertolak belakang satu sama lain. Sasuke jelas-jelas tidak menyukai Karin. Sementara Karin juga sepertinya tidak menyukai Sasuke. Mendadak Naruto menjadi teringat akan satu hal, ia harus memastikan siapa yang bisa ia percaya.

"Kuharap tidak," sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Oh ya, kalau boleh tahu, kapan ulang tahun Shin dan Rin? Aku berencana membelikan kado untuk mereka."

"Ah," Karin tersenyum tipis. Ia membayangkan jika Naruto pasti akan membelikan kado berharga mahal, "Shin tanggal delapan belas Mei, sementara Rin tanggal tujuh belas November."

"Oh, oke. Umur mereka berapa? Aku tak ingin salah membeli lilin yang akan kuletakkan diatas kue," Naruto sengaja berkata seperti itu untuk memancing Karin.

"Ya ampun. Tidak usah repot-repot," Karin berpura-pura merasa sungkan. "Shin sembilan tahun, sementara Rin tujuh tahun."

Naruto hampir menjerit seketika. Bersama Sasuke selama bertahun-tahun membuat Naruto lebih 'menggunakan' otaknya untuk mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya tanpa disadari oleh sang lawan bicara. Entah kepribadiannya yang mulai terpengaruh oleh Sasuke atau berbotol-botol vitamin untuk otak yang diberikan Sasuke memang berkhasiat hingga membuat kecerdasannya meningkat dan mampu memikirkan cara seperti ini.

Jawaban Karin benar-benar aneh. Naruto masih ingat jika orang tuanya meninggal di awal tahun baru sepuluh tahun lalu. Jika ucapan Sasuke memang benar mengenai sidang selama setengah tahun, seharusnya sidang berakhir di bulan Juli. Sementara jika Shin lahir di bulan Mei, seharusnya Karin mulai hamil di bulan Agustus atau September. Secara tidak langsung Karin telah memberitahu jika ia berbohong mengenai alasannya tidak bersedia merawat Naruto.

Mendadak Naruto merasa benar-benar kecewa pada Karin. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Karin berniat membohonginya dan membiarkan orang tak dikenal merawatnya seolah berniat 'membuangnya' dan kini berniat kembali menemuinya.

"Oke," sahut Naruto sambil melirik jam tangannya. Jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore, namun entah kenapa Naruto merasa ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan rumah Karin. Perasaannya terasa kacau.

"Omong-omong aku pulang dulu," Naruto segera bangkit berdiri.

Karin mengernyitkan dahi dengan sikap Naruto yang agak aneh, "Cepat sekali. Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku baru ingat. Aku memiliki janji makan malam dengan Sasuke- _nii_ setengah jam lagi."

"Ah, sayang sekali. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi lain kali."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi mendengar ucapan Karin. Ia melihat ekspresi wajah Karin yang terlihat agak sedih dan membuatnya bingung, "Kenapa? Tentu saja kita bisa bertemu lagi, kan?"

"Bulan depan aku dan anak-anakku akan pindah."

"Pindah?!" Naruto berseru seketika. "Mengapa kau mendadak ingin pindah, Karin- _nee_?"

"Gedung apartemen ini akan dihancurkan bulan depan dan akan dibangun apartemen baru. Jadi para penghuni diharuskan untuk pindah akhir bulan ini."

"Kau akan pindah kemana?"

Air mata Karin mengalir seraya ia menggelengkan kepala dan menjawab dengan lirih, "Aku tidak tahu, Naruto- _kun._ Apartemen ini merupakan apartemen dengan biaya sewa termurah di daerah ini, dan aku tidak memiliki uang untuk biaya pindah ataupun biaya jaminan untuk menyewa apartemen lain."

Naruto tak tahu jika apa yang dikatakan Karin kali iini adalah sungguhan atau tidak. Namun ia menjawab dengan refleks, "Berapa uang yang kau butuhkan?"

"Mungkin sekitar satu juta _yen._ "

Jumlah yang dibutuhkan Karin masih terdengar masuk akal bagi Naruto. Mayoritas apartemen meminta jaminan minimal tiga bulan biaya sewa, beberapa bahkan meminta empat bulan. Selain itu diperlukan biaya untuk menyewa mobil saat pindahan.

Namun Naruto merasa tak enak jika ia harus meminta uang dalam jumlah besar dari Sasuke. Jangankan meminta satu juta _yen,_ meminta setengahnya saja Naruto sudah merasa tidak enak. Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakan pada Sasuke.

"Kirimkan nomor rekeningmu, Karin- _nee_. Akan kutransfer uang itu besok pagi."

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto duduk di restoran salah satu hotel bintang lima bersama Sasuke. Ia memang tidak berbohong mengenai janjinya untuk makan bersama Sasuke, hanya saja ia seharusnya bertemu Sasuke pukul enam sore.

Wajah Naruto sudah memerah dan kepalanya terasa berputar-putar setelah meminum bergelas-gelas alkohol, namun ia masih tetap meminum _wine_ yang dituangkan ke dalam gelasnya.

"Tahu begini seharusnya aku tak mengijinkanmu minum alkohol, _dobe_ ," keluh Sasuke seraya menatap Naruto yang tampak kacau.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan khawatir. Naruto terlihat tak seperti biasanya meski lelaki itu berusaha terlihat ceria ketika datang menemuinya untuk makan malam. Entah kenapa ia merasa jika Naruto terlihat murung meski lelaki itu berusaha menutupinya dengan senyum.

"Alkohol itu enak, tahu. Aku malah bersyukur kau mengijinkanku minum minuman seenak ini."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Ia menyentuh kedua telapak tangan Naruto dan menepuknya dengan keras. Ia bukanlah orang yang peduli dengan urusan orang lain, namun ia mulai jengah dengan Naruto, "Kau sedang punya masalah, kan?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, "Kau juga punya kan, _teme_?"

Sasuke hampir meringis secara refleks. Sepertinya Naruto telah mempelajari kebiasaan yang ia miliki untuk menghindari sebuah pertanyaan, sama seperti dirinya yang mulai menjadi pecinta ramen karena tertular Naruto.

"Setidaknya aku tidak minum sebanyak kau, _dobe,_ " sahut Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto dengan gemas, membuat sang lawan bicara jengkel.

Naruto tersenyum. Entah kenapa sentuhan Sasuke di kepalanya membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Yang penting aku tidak sepertimu yang sangat menyusahkan saat sedang mabuk, tuh."

Sasuke merasa agak malu. Ia merasa tidak senang jika seseorang mengetahui kelemahannya. Namun ia telah memutuskan untuk menganggap Naruto sebagai seseorang yang ia percaya dan membiarkan lelaki itu mengetahui berbagai hal mengenai dirinya yang takkan ia beritahukan pada siapapun.

" _Baka,_ " gumam Sasuke seraya mengulurkan tangan dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Naruto.

Sasuke tak mengerti mengapa belakangan ini ia bersikap tak seperti biasanya pada Naruto. Ia begitu sering menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto, mengusap kepala lelaki itu atau lebih sering tersenyum padanya. Ia merasa begitu nyaman setiap kali bersama Naruto hingga melakukan hal-hal yang tak biasanya ia lakukan.

Naruto tertegun ketika kembali merasakan sentuhan dari Sasuke. Malam ini ia merasa begitu nyaman bersama Sasuke hingga ia tanpa sadar menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh puncak kepalanya.

" _Hn_?"

Naruto tak mengucapkan apapun. Ia menyentuh punggung tangan Sasuke yang lembut dan membuatnya nyaman entah kenapa. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang dan rasanya ia mulai sulit berpikir jernih.

" _Arigatou,_ _teme_."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, tak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Naruto, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku merasa nyaman bersamamu. Kalau saja aku tak bertemu denganmu, aku tak tahu bagaimana hidupku saat ini."

Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Wajah lelaki itu sudah memerah dan aroma alkohol mulai menguar dari mulut lelaki itu.

"Kau mabuk, _dobe_. Berhentilah minum."

Naruto mulai kehilangan kesadarannya ketika ia mulai bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke serta mendudukkan diri di samping lelaki itu. Ia segera memeluk tubuh Sasuke dari samping dengan erat, hal yang takkan pernah dilakukannya ketika ia masih memiliki kesadarannya.

"Mungkin aku tak memiliki siapapun selain kau, _teme._ Sepertinya ucapanmu mengenai Karin memang benar. Dia bilang padaku jika ia sedang hamil saat orang tuaku meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu, namun Shin berumur sembilan tahun dan berulang tahun di bulan mei. Itu aneh, kan?"

Sasuke tertegun. Tak ada satu katapun yang terpikir olehnya untuk ia katakana pada Naruto. Ia mengelus-elus punggung Naruto dengan lembut tanpa peduli dengan tatapan aneh dari beberapa orang yang kebetulan melihatnya.

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa sekarang dia mau menemuiku lagi? Apa sebetulnya dia dulu tak menginginkanku dan kini menginginkanku untuk uang? Itu tidak mungkin, kan? Pasti aku hanya berpikir negatif, kan, _teme_?"

Sasuke terdiam. Intonasi suara Naruto terdengar sama seperti biasa, namun ia bisa melihat kesedihan dibalik tatapan Naruto yang ditujukan padanya. Bahkan seseorang yang ceria seperti Naruto juga bisa memiliki pikiran negatif seperti ini.

"Mengapa kau berpikir begitu, _dobe_?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya untuk memberikan oleh-oleh, dan dia bilang dia harus pindah bulan depan. Katanya dia tidak memiliki uang, jadi aku bertanya berapa yang dia butuhkan? Katanya dia memerlukan satu juta _yen_. Aku sebetulnya ragu, namun pada akhirnya aku tetap mengatakan akan mentransfer uang ke rekeningnya. Aku boleh pakai uang bulananku untuk kuberikan sebagian pada Karin- _nee_ , tidak?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto, sepertinya lelaki itu mulai merasa curiga dengan sikap dan perkataan Karin. Ia tak memiliki pilihan selain mengiyakan Naruto. Toh uang itu merupakan milik Naruto, dan Naruto juga sudah berjanji akan memberikan uang itu pada Karin.

"Terserah. Itu uangmu, _dobe_."

" _Teme,_ " Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, "Kau tahu sesuatu mengenai Karin, kan? Kumohon beritahu semuanya padaku."

Sasuke berpikir keras, jika ia memberitahu segalanya mengenai Karin, pemuda itu pasti akan sangat kecewa dan sakit hati. Saat ini ia merasa menyesal telah membiarkan Naruto minum begitu banyak alkohol hingga mabuk. Ia tak tahu Naruto adalah tipe orang yang akan bercerita apapun dengan jujur seolah tak berpikir sama sekali ketika sedang mabuk, sama seperti dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke tak pernah memberitahu mengenai alasan Karin yang mendadak menuntutnya atau alasan mengapa ia melarang Karin bertemu dengan Naruto. Namun di sisi lain ia berpikir untuk memberitahu kenyataan yang sesungguhnya pada Naruto, tak peduli jika kebenaran itu hanya akan menyakiti Naruto. Pemuda itu perlu mengetahui kenyataan dan berusaha menghadapinya.

"Karin menawarkan dirimu untuk diadopsi, dan aku menyetujuinya. Namun setelah orang tuamu di kremasi dan aku ingin membuat surat adopsi di pengadilan, Karin malah mendadak memintamu kembali. Tentu saja aku tidak memberikannya-"

Sasuke memutus ucapannya. Ia ingin berkata jika sebetulnya Karin berniat meminta Naruto kembali ketika mendengar adanya uang asuransi dan sebuah rumah yang akan diberikan pada Sasuke selaku calon wali Naruto. Ia masih ingat betapa tidak tahu malunya Karin yang langsung melakukan intervensi di pengadilan dan mengatakan jika ia berubah pikiran setelah mendengar harta yang akan didapat calon wali Naruto. Kini Sasuke masih merasa agak jengkel ketika mengingat reaksi wanita itu di pengadilan. Ia belum pernah bertemu orang yang begitu tebal muka seperti Karin.

"Kenapa kau tak membiarkanku bersama Karin- _nee_? Aku penasaran mengapa seorang lelaki lajang sepertimu malah mengadopsiku? Kau bahkan hampir tak pernah berinteraksi denganku dan mengabaikanku. Aku masih ingat ketika berlibur dan kamar kita bersebelahan, namun kau malah meminta pengawal-pengawal untuk menemaniku kemanapun yang kuinginkan. Saat itu kau bahkan hampir tak pernah mengajakku bicara selama liburan."

Sasuke tersentak. Mabuk membuat sikap Naruto berbeda dibandingkan biasanya. Lelaki itu begitu terus terang dibandingkan biasanya. Sasuke merasa benar-benar bersalah setiap kali mengingat awal ketika ia mengadopsi Naruto. Saat itu ia merasa tak nyaman dengan orang asing yang memasuki hidupnya dan tak tahu bagaimana caranya memperlakukan seorang anak, karena itulah ia bersikap dingin pada Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, _dobe._ Aku bukan ayah yang baik," ucap Sasuke dengan serius. Ia tak pedui jika harga dirinya mungkin akan menurun seketika. Ia memang bersalah telah mengabaikan Naruto di saat lelaki itu begitu membutuhkan seseorang di sisinya.

"Aku tak ingin wanita yang hanya menginginkan harta orang tuamu mengasuhmu. Aku tak ingin wanita itu memperlakukanmu dengan buruk, meskipun aku juga tak memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

Sasuke merasa agak aneh berbicara panjang lebar mengenai perasaannya. Ia merasa tidak nyaman, namun ia berusaha keras menahan perasaan tidak nyaman yang ia rasakan. Ia mengambil gelasnya yang telah berisi alkohol dan segera menghabiskan isinya, berharap jika ia akan lebih rileks setelahnya.

"Harta? Apa yang dimiliki orang tuaku? Kau tak pernah bilang apapun padaku."

Sasuke menepuk kepala Naruto, "Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku akan menjawab apapun pertanyaanmu ketika kau sudah sadar. Oke?"

" _Teme_ ," Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke, membuat lelaki itu terkejut, "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"

Sasuke terkejut. Seharusnya ia yang bertanya seperti ini pada Naruto. Ia tak ingin mengakuinya, namun ia agak khawatir jika Naruto akan meninggalkannya.

" _Hn._ "

 **-TBC-**


	8. Chapter 7 : Sebuah Pernyataan

Tangan Sasuke menyentuh titik-titik sensitif di tubuh Naruto, sedangkan Naruto tampak begitu menikmatinya. Kedua insan yang telah dipenuhi gairah itu terus berciuman dengan penuh gairah, berusaha menghangatkan tubuh mereka dari dinginnya malam.

Sasuke seolah telah dirasuki setan malam ini. Ia memang minum alkohol dengan jumlah yang lumayan banyak, namun ia tak cukup mabuk untuk kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa tubuh bagian atas Naruto yang telanjang dapat membuat dirinya begitu bergairah hingga ia tak mampu menahan diri untuk tak melampiaskan gairahnya yang memuncak.

Bukan berarti ia tak pernah bergairah, hanya saja ia selalu mampu menahan dirinya sebelum gairahnya memuncak sampai seperti ini. Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan julukan 'pertapa' yang diberikan oleh kakaknya maupun tukang gosip di kantornya. Namun malam ini ia berniat melepas titel itu pada seseorang yang bahkan bukan kekasihnya, apalagi orang yang terikat dalam ikatan pernikahan dengannya. Ia berniat melakukannya bersama lelaki yang merupakan anak adopsinya secara sah.

Logika Sasuke benar-benar sudah mati. Ia seolah tak peduli dengan fakta jika Naruto adalah putra adopsi nya. Ia harus memuaskan gairahnya malam ini.

"S-sasu-ke..." Naruto mengerang dan menyebutkan nama lelaki dihadapannya secara refleks ketika Sasuke menyentuh titik yang membuat Naruto merasa geli. Kejantanannya bahkan agak menegang sebagai reaksi atas sentuhan Sasuke.

Erangan Naruto membuat hewan buas yang selama ini terkurung dalam diri Sasuke semakin memberontak dan akhirnya melepaskan diri. Sasuke melepas pakaian Naruto dengan cepat serta melemparnya ke sembarang arah serta melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri hingga mereka berdua tak lagi mengenakan sehelai benangpun.

Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto dan merasakan kulit serta area sensitif keduanya yang bersentuhan, menciptakan sebuah sensasi tersendiri yang tak terlukiskan oleh kata-kata.

Sasuke kembali mencumbu Naruto, bibirnya mengecup bibir lembut Naruto dan melumatnya entah untuk kali yang keberapa malam ini. Setelah puas, bibirnya mulai bergerak turun dan menciumi serta menempatkan lidahnya pada titik-titik sensitif di tubuh Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Ia telah kehilangan kesadaran dan tak begitu peduli dengan orang yang berada dihadapannya saat ini. Yang jelas, ia merasakan sebuah kenikmatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Dan kedua lelaki yang telah sepenuhnya dikuasai nafsu bersiap melakukan hal yang begitu nikmat namun berdosa, hal yang telah ditunggu-tunggu dalam hidup keduanya selama bertahun-tahun.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menganggap jika semua hal yang telah terjadi semalam ialah sebuah mimpi erotis paling liar yang pernah ia rasakan sepanjang hidupnya. Ia menganggapnya begitu hingga ia terbangun di pagi hari dan mendapati Naruto yang berbaring di sampingny dalam keadaan telanjang, sama seperti dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke melepaskan _bed cover_ yang menutupi tubuhnya dan menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa agak pusing. Penglihatannya sedikit kabur dan kepalanya terasa agak sakit. Ia menyentuh kejantanannya dan merasakan sesuatu yang lengket dan berbau amis.

Sasuke memejamkan mata sejenak, sesaat ia masih tak begitu menyadari apa yang terjadi hingga ia kembali membuka matanya dan menatap pakaian yang berserakan di sekeliling ruangan dan ceiran aneh yang menetes diatas lantai, membuatnya tersadar akan realita dan ia hampir berteriak saat itu juga.

Apa yang dianggap Sasuke hanyalah sebuah mimpi adalah realita. Dan Sasuke hanya dapat duduk terdiam diatas ranjang, memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini, juga penjelasan yang harus ia berikan pada Naruto. Otaknya bagaikan sebuah gumpalan benang kusut yang sulit terurai.

Jika seandainya Naruto mengetahui apa yang terjadi kemarin malam, akankah Naruto merasa kecewa dan marah pada Sasuke? Sasuke sungguh yakin jika Naruto akan sangat marah padanya, dan ia tak akan menyalahkan Naruto atas hal itu. Kemarahan Naruto adalah hal yang sangat lumrah.

Namun Sasuke merasa benar-benar marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa jika dirinya begitu jahat dan rendahan. Bagaimana bias seseorang memperkosa orang lain yang merupakan putra adopsinya sendiri? Orang lain pasti akan menganggap jika ia adalah manusia paling tidak bermoral yang pernah ada dan ia merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri dan orang lain.

Sasuke telah siap menerima konsekuensi atas tindakan amoral yang telah ia lakukan. Dan ia telah bersiap menerima kenyataan hubungannya dengan Naruto yang tak akan seperti dulu. Ia akan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya pada Naruto.

Perlahan Sasuke bangkit berdiri, memutuskan membersihkan sisa-sisa kegilaan yang telah ia lakukan semalam. Setidaknya ia berharap agar Naruto tak menemukan cairan-cairan menjijikn itu dan semakin merasa tertekan atas kenyataan yang telah terjadi atas dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto meringis secara refleks ketika ia membuka matanya dan mengerakkan tubuhnya. Anus nya terasa lengket dan benar-benar nyeri entah kenapa. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing dan ia merasa mual.

Semalam Naruto benar-benar mabuk dan tak sadar akan apa yang terjadi dengannya. Ia masih ingat ketika ia minum alcohol bersama Sasuke, namun sesudahnya ingtannya terasa samar. Kepalanya terasa sakit ketika ia memaksakan diri mengingat apa yang terjadi.

Ia sedikit sadar saat Sasuke memeluknya, lalu menciumnya dengan penuh gairah. Dan ia juga membalas ciuman Sasuke dan mereka berdua bertukar saliva. Ia juga masih mengingat secara samar akan sensasi yang ia rasakan saat Sasuke menyentuh titik sensitif di tubuhnya meski ia tak lagi mengingat apa yang terjadi sesudahnya.

Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh anusnya yang terasa nyeri dan membelalakan mata saat mendapati darah dan cairan amis nan lengket yang bercampur dengan darah. Ia meringis ngeri, merasa agak takut dengan kemungkinan terburuk.

Naruto memejamkan mata dan menggelengkan kepala. Ia berusaha berpikir positif, berharap jika apa yang sebetulnya terjadi tidak seburuk apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia berharap jika hal yang saat ini terjadi hanyalah kesalahpahaman. Ia tidak mungkin sudah bercinta dengan Sasuke yang notabene merupakan ayah adopsinya, bukan?

Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke samping. Ia merasa agak takut jika harus bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke, atau setidaknya melihat sosok lelaki itu. Dan ia secara refleks menarik nafas lega ketika ia tak mendapati sosok lelaki itu di sampingnya.

Sebetulnya Naruto begitu menikmati sensasi yang ia rasakan semalam hingga ia membiarkan Sasuke mencium dan menyentuhnya meski pada awalnya ia masih cukup sadar dan mampu menghentikan Sasuke jika ia mau. Entah kenapa tubuhnya seolah tak berkutik dan malah memanfatkan kesempatan untuk merasakan sentuhan Sasuke yang tak akan pernah dirasakannya ketika keduanya sama-sama tidak berada dibawah pengaruh alkohol.

Naruto malah merasa khawatir jika mungkin saja sebetulnya ia malah menggoda Sasuke semalam hingga lelaki itu tak mampu menahan gairahnya. Atau yang lebih parah, mungkin saja ia menyentuh Sasuke di tempat yang tidak seharusnya hingga lelaki itu akhirnya kehilangan kewarasan sepenuhnya.

Naruto memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri, merasa agak malu melihat dirinya sendiri dalam keadaan telanjang di saat seperti ini. Ia mendapati secarik kertas diatas nakas yang merupakan tulisan Sasuke serta sebotol minuman penghilang mabuk.

Naruto segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan cepat setelah membaca tulisan Sasuke. Sasuke sedang berada di _restaurant_ dan sedang menunggunya, maka Naruto tak ingin membuat lelaki itu menunggu terlalu lama.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke terus memotong-motong _omelette_ dihadapannya sejak tadi. Ia hanya memotong-motong telur itu menjadi sebuah potongan kecil tanpa berniat memakannya. Berbagai hal berkecamuk di dalam otaknya hingga ia tak berniat memakan apapun dan hanya menyesap kopi hitam tanpa gula yang hanya membuat lidahnya terasa pahit.

Pagi ini Sasuke memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat mandi dan memutuskan untuk sarapan dengn harapan sedikit asupan makanan dapat membuat otaknya bekerja lebih baik. Namun sebetulnya ia merasa ingin melarikan diri dari Naruto barang sejenak dan memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan dan lakukan pada Naruto.

Sasuke sempat berpikir untuk bersikap biasa saja dan berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi. Namun Naruto bukanlah seorang ana kecil yang masih polos. Ia pasti curiga dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya semalam. Dan Sasuke tak berniat menutupi hal yang telah terjadi pada Naruto, setidaknya ia tidak akan menutupi hal yang seperti ini.

Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan diri menghadapi berbagai reaksi Naruto yang bias terpikirkan olehnya. Namun ia tak menampik jika ia sebetulnya takut jika Naruto akan membencinya. Bagaimanapun ia sudah menghabiskan beberapa tahun terakhir bersama Naruto dan merasa terlalu nyaman bersama lelaki itu hingga rasanya tak ingin berpisah.

Tatapan Sasuke tertuju pada sosok lelaki muda yang berjalan memasuki _restaurant._ Sasuke berpura-pura tidak memperhatikannya dan memakan sepotong kecil telur. Tatapannya tertuju pada telur yang berada diatas piring, sementara ia mendengarkan suara langkah kaki Naruto yang semakin mendekat.

" _Ohayou, teme,_ " sapa Naruto seraya menarik kursi. Ia jelas terlihat sangat canggung meski berusaha bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk menatap Naruto lekat-lekat dengan tatapan yang sedikit tajam seperti biasanya, namun entah kenapa Naruto seolah merasakan ketakutan dibalik tatapan Sasuke.

"Efek alkoholmu sudah hilang?" tanya Sasuke tanpa berbasa-basi.

Naruto menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja. Berkat minuman penghilang mabuk yang kau berikan untukku."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia menduga jika arah pembicaraan Naruto selanjutnya ialah mengenai apa yang terjadi semalam.

Dan benar saja, dugaan Sasuke menjadi kenyataan ketika Naruto bertanya, "Omong-omong, apakah aku benar-benar mabuk begitu parah? Apa kau juga mabuk?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala. Ia yakin jika Naruto sudah menyadarii apa yang mungkin terjadi semalam dan bertanya seperti ini untuk memancingnya.

" _Hn._ Kau mabuk parah dan aku juga sedikit mabuk semalam."

Naruto terdiam. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Jawaban Sasuke membuatnya semakin yakin dan khawatir atas apa yang terjadi semalam. Mungkinkah mereka berdua benar-benr telah bercinta semalam?

Naruto mendadak teringat dengan ucapan Sasuke semalam. Lelaki itu masih berhutang sebuah penjelasan padanya. Namun ia malah tak berniat membahasnya sekarang. Otaknya terfokus membayangkan apa yang mungkin saja terjadi semalam.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Akhirnya ia memberanikan dirinya sendiri untuk berkata dengan kalimat yang menurutnya telah cukup halus namun terkesan blak-blakan, "Maafkan aku. Aku tak seharusnya melakukan hal yang tidak pantas bersamamu. Semalam, kita berdua telah melakukannya."

Naruto terdiam. Ia benar-benar terkejut hingga mulutnya menganga dan lidahnya seolah kelu. Bahkan tangannya secara refleks menyentuh alat kelaminnya sendiri.

Selama lebih dari setahun terakhir Naruto sudah menyadari perasaannya pada Sasuke dan memutuskan untuk menjaga tubuhnya dan melakukannya bersama orang yang tepat. Ketika ia terbangun dan menyadari bahwa ia sudah melakukannya bersama Sasuke, ia merasa lega. Namun di sisi lain ia juga merasa agak aneh karena bagaimanapun lelaki itu adalah ayah adopsinya dan mereka bahkan tak memiliki hubungan romansa apapun.

Naruto sama sekali tak merasa marah pada Sasuke. Hasratnya sebagai seorang lelaki malahan membuatnya merasa menyesal karena tak mengingat sedikitpun mengenai tubuh telanjang Sasuke dan kenikmatan yang dirasakan mereka berdua semalam. Namun bagaimanapun ia tetap merasa tidak seharusnya melakukan bersama seseorang yang tak memiliki ikatan romansa dengannya.

"A-aku bahkan tidak mengingatnya sama sekali," ucap Naruto pada Sasuke. Ia bahkan bingung dengan apa yang harus ia katakan saat ini.

Sasuke terkejut dengan reaksi datar Naruto. Ia mengira jika Naruto pasti tidak benar-benar sadar dengan apa yang terjadi . Meskipun begitu, Sasuke tetap merasa jika dirinya benar-benar pengecut. Ia tetap merasa tak berani menghadapi Naruto setelah apa yang terjadi.

"Bukankah sebentar lagi usiamu dua puluh? Bagaimana jika kau memilih salah satu rumah yang kau inginkan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu? Atau kau juga bisa memilih tempat tinggal yang kau tinggali sekarang sebagai hadiahmu. Kurasa sudah saatnya kau tinggal sendiri sebagai seorang lelaki dewasa. Lagipula baik kau dan aku akan merasa canggung jika terus bersama setelah apa yang terjadi, _hn_?"

Naruto benar-benar terkejut dengan ucapan panjang lebar dari Sasuke. Ia menyadari jika lelaki itu berniat mengusirnya secara langsung tanpa basa-basi sedikitpun.

Sejujurnya Naruto merasa kecewa entah kenapa. Ia sudah menghabiskan hampir separuh hidupnya bersama Sasuke dan ia sudah terbiasa mendapati seseorang ketika ia kembali ke rumah. Setidaknya ia tidak benar-benar sendirian. Dan Naruto tak yakin jika ia sanggup bertahan dengan rasa sepi yang begitu menyesakkan.

"Aku-" Naruto memutus ucapannya. Ia ingin berkata jika ia tidak akan merasa canggung, namun ia menyadari jika bahkan saat inipun ia merasa agak canggung duduk berhadapan dengan lelaki yang beberapa jam lalu baru saja bercinta dengannya.

Mungkin apa yang disarankan Sasuke memang benar. Setidaknya untuk saat ini akan lebih baik jika mereka berdua tidak bersama. Mereka berdua perlu menghilangkan rasa canggung yang mereka rasakan dan saling merenungkan apa yang sebaiknya mereka lakukan dan akan seperti apa hubungan mereka kedepannya,

Jika bisa memilih, Sasuke sebetulnya ingin tinggal sendirian tanpa Naruto sekarang juga. Bukan berarti ia ingin mengusir Naruto, hanya saja ia memerlukan waktu untuk merenungkan perbuatan sekaligus hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Ia tidak akan tahan dengan perasaan canggung yang akan ia rasakan setiap hari.

" _Hn_?"

Saat ini mungkin saja merupakan kali terakhir baginya untuk bisa bertatap muka dan memiliki kesempatan untuk bedua bersama Sasuke. Setelah ini, mungkin saja Sasuke malah akan menghindarinya sehingga ia tak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang selama ini telah dipendamnya selama lebih dari setahun terakhir.

" _Teme…_ A-aku…" wajah Naruto sedikit tersipu dan ia sedikit menundukkan kepala, tak berani bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke. Ia merasa malu dan gugup.

"Aku suka padamu," ucap Naruto dengan satu tarikan nafas. Ucapan Naruto begitu cepat dan jantungnya berdebar begitu keras. Ia setengah berharap jika Sasuke tak mendengar ucapannya barusan meski di sisi lain ia juga berharap agar Sasuke mendengar ucapannya.

Sasuke terdiam. Nafasnya tercekat. Ucapan Naruto yang entah kenapa terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya membuatnya benar-benar terkejut hingga untuk sesaat otaknya seolah kosong.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

* * *

Chapter selanjutnya kemungkinan akan diupdate sesudah tahun baru.

Berhubung fanfict ini juga udah mendekati ending, jadi diusahakan update nya dipercepat.


	9. Last Chapter : Jawaban

Sasuke terdiam, tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa atas penyataan Naruto. Kedua lelaki itu seolah membiarkan keheningan mengalir diantara mereka berdua hingga salah satunya memutuskan untuk bereaksi.

Seolah menyadari tatapan Naruto yang seolah menunggu reaksi dirinya, ia segera meneguk ludah dan memberikan sebuah tanggapan paling logis yang bisa ia ajukan pada Naruto, "Kau… tertarik padaku yang juga seorang pria sepertimu? Terlebih lagi, usiaku hampir dua kali lipat dari usiamu?"

Naruto tertegun mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan Sasuke padanya. Sasuke menatap tajam kearahnya, dan Naruto merasa tidak enak sekaligus khawatir. Bagaimana jika Sasuke bukan seorang pecinta sesama jenis, atau yang lebih parah lagi lelaki itu sebetulnya adalah seorang _homophobic_? Naruto merasa takut jika pernyataannya malah membuat hubungan mereka semakin canggung hingga mustahil kembali seperti dulu.

Meskipun mereka berdua bercinta semalam, bukan berarti Sasuke pasti merupakan seorang homoseksual. Bisa saja lelaki itu begitu mabuk hingg mengerayangi Naruto yang dilihatnya sebagai seorang wanita semalam.

"Maaf jika pernyataanku membuatmu risih. Tolong lupakan ucapanku tadi."

Sasuke menatap nanar. Pagi ini ia jauh lebih emosional dibandingkan biasanya. Ia yang biasanya tenang kini mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia merasa jengkel jika tak mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya dalam waktu singkat.

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

Naruto merasa agak tidak nyaman dengan tatapan tajam dan intonasi suara yang mengesankan ketidaksabaran yang ditujukan padanya. Naruto merasa benar-benar gugup dan ia membuka mulut dengan jantung berdebar keras.

"A-aku… merasa nyaman denganmu dan mulai tertarik padamu sejak tahun lalu. Walaupun hubungan kita adalah dan anak, terkadang aku membayangkan romansa bersamamu. Aku membayangkan bagaimana jika aku menjadi milikmu sebagai seorang pria, bukan sebagai seorang anak. Karena kupikir kita mungkin tak akan bertemu lagi dalam situasi seperti ini, maka aku-"

Ucapan Naruto terputus saat ia menyadari seseorang menyentuh dagunya dan mengangkatnya serta salah satu ibu jarinya di sudut bibir Naruto, sedangkan ibu jari lainnya diletakkan di pipi Naruto.

Mata Naruto tertuju pada Sasuke yang kini sedang menyentuh wajahnya. Naruto merasa gugup menatap wajah lelaki itu dan berniat menundukkan kepala, namun tangan Sasuke yang menahan dagunya membutnya tak bisa menundukkan kepala.

Sasuke tak tahu apa yang telah merasuki dirinya kali ini. Di satu sisi ia merasa senang mengetahui jika Naruto memiliki ketertarikan padanya, namun di sisi lain ia merasa harga dirinya sebagai pria sedikit terinjak karena seseorang yang menyatakan cinta terlebih dulu padanya.

Sasuke sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya dan ia hampir mengecup bibir Naruto. Namun ia segera menghentikan dirinya sendiri.

Mendadak keraguan kembali menyeruak di dalam diri Sasuke. Apakah perasaan yang kali ini dirasakannya pada Naruto benar-benar cinta, bukan gairah semata? Selama lebih dari tiga puluh tahun ia hidup, ia belum pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang perempuan maupun lelaki hingga ia mendefinisikan dirinya sendri sebagai aseksual. Lalu bagaimna bisa seorang lelaki sepertinya malah jatuh cinta pada putra angkatnya sendiri, hal yag tak pernah terbayangkan dan terkesan agak aneh menurutnya.

"Aku.. tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padamu kan, _dobe_?"

Naruto tertegun dengan pertanyaan dengan suara pelan yang diajukan pada Sasuke. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri agak kaget karena ia mendadak menyuarakan pikirannya sendiri dengan suara pelan. Sejak tadi pagi ia benar-benar kacau hingga rasanya ia tak mampu melakukan apapun dengan benar.

"K-kau-" Naruto memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "-memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia kembali mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama pada dirinya sendiri. Jika sebelumnya ia malah semakin bimbang, kali ini ia mulai merasa yakin.

Jika ia kehilangan Naruto, atau setidaknya hubungan mereka tak sedekat saat ini, ia yakin jika dirinya akan hancur. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan jika ia harus kembali pada kehidupan soliternya seperti saat sebelum ia mengenal Naruto. Ia tak sanggup menghabiskan hari-hari tanpa senyum cerah Naruto yang sanggup mengubahnya menjadi sosok yang lebih hangat. Ia tak sanggup menahan rasa kesepian tanpa keberadaan Naruto.

Sasuke yakin jika perasaan cintanya terhadap Naruto merupakan sumber dari perasaan aneh dan debaran jantung yang tak terkendali yang ia rasakan ketika sedang bersama Naruto. Bahkan mungkin rasa cinta sekaligus gairah dan ketertarikanlah yang membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat semalam.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sasuke segera mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto hingga jarak mereka begitu dekat. Sasuke kemudian memejamkan matanya tepat ketika bibirnya telah bersentuhan dengan bibr merah dan lembut milik Naruto yang telah dilumatnya entah berapa kali semalam.

Jantung Naruto terasa seolah akan meledak ketika wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas ketampanan wajah lelaki paruh baya itu. Namun ia segera memejamkan mata dan membiarkan Sasuke menciumnya selama beberapa detik sebelum lelaki itu menghentikan dirinya. Ia merasa bahagia dapat 'merasakan' Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Naruto lekat-lekat. Jantungnya berdebar semakin keras, namun ia berusaha agar tetap terlihat tenang dan menatap lurus ke iris _sapphire_ Naruto.

"Jadilah kekasihku, _dobe._ "

Naruto tertegun dengan permintaan Sasuke. Ia tak menyangka jika Sasuke juga cukup menyukainya hingga memintanya menjadi kekasih lelaki itu. Ia bahkan sedikit meragukan pendengarannya sendiri.

"A-apa?"

Biasanya Sasuke merasa jengkel jika harus mengulang apapun yang telah ia ucapkan. Namun kali ini ia tidak keberatan, bahkan jika ia harus mengulangnya serratus kali sekalipun.

Sasuke sudah tak lagi peduli dengan persepsi orang lain jika mengetahui hubungannya dengan Naruto. Ia bahkn berniat memutuskan hubungan antara ayah dan anak adopsi sehingga ia bisa bersama Naruto dan memiliki hubungan yang lebih serius bersama lelaki itu suatu saat nanti.

Sasuke juga tak peduli dengan latar belakang Naruto yang merupakan seorang yatim piatu sebagai calon kekasihnya. Sasuke menyukai segala hal mengenai Naruto, termasuk kekurangan lelaki itu.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Naruto?"

Tak biasanya Sasuke menyebutkan nama Naruto. Dan Naruto tak mampu menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum ketika mendengar suara lelaki yang dicintainya memanggil namanya.

Naruto menganggukan kepala, "Tentu saja. Aku bersedia menjadi kekasihmu, Uchiha Sasuke."

 **-The End-**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_**

* * *

Akhirnya fanfict ini selesai setelah lebih dari 1 tahun. Terima kasih buat para readers yang udah meluangkan waktu baca karya author.

Awalnya chapter ini mau diupdate setelah tahun baru. Cuma berhubung lagi ada waktu luang, akhirnya diupdate sekarang.

Maaf kalau ending cerita ini mungkin kurang memuaskan & terkesan gantung. Sebenarnya author sengaja buat ending yang terkesan agak gantung di fanfict ini. Jadi ga akan ada epilog juga untuk fanfict ini.

Untuk selanjutnya, author fokus menyelesaikan beberapa fanfict yang masih on going.


	10. Special Chapter : Enam Tahun Kemudian

Lelaki berusia pertengahan dua puluhan berambut pirang itu melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya serta mentup _laptop_ nya dan menarik nafas serta menghembuskannya perlahan. Perutnya terasa benar-benar lapar hingga otak nya tak mampu bekerja dengan baik akibat perutnya yang terasa melilit.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga sore dan lelaki itu sama sekali belum menyentuh _bento_ yang dibeliinya dari _vending machine_ lima belas menit sebelum jam kerja dimulai. Ia baru saja akan membuka kotak makan siang ketika ponselnya mendadak berbunyi.

Tanpa ragu, ia segera mengangkatnya tanpa melirik nama penelpon terlebih dahulu. Ia yakin jika yang menelponnya saat ini adalah sang kekasih yang mengajaknya makan siang bersama sehingga sudut bibirnya terangkat tanpa sadar.

" _Moshi-moshi, teme_."

"Ini aku, Naruto- _kun,_ " terdengar suara seorang waniita di seberang telepon.

"Ada apa, Karin- _nee_?" tanya Naruto seraya membuka _laptop_ dengan satu tangan dan mengecek tanggal yang tertera. Saat ini merupakan tanggal sepuluh, dan seharusnya Karin sudah menerima uang yang dikirimkan Naruto setiap tanggal satu.

"Bolehkah aku meminjam uang padamu, Naruto- _kun_? Aku berjanji akan berusaha membayarmu secepatnya. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan uang untuk membayar kegiatan karya wisata anakku," ucap Karin dengan suara yang terdengar seperti akan menangis.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, merasa agak heran dengan ucapan Karin. Setiap bulan Naruto mengirimkan uang sejumlah tiga ratus lima puluh ribu _yen,_ jumlah yang seharusnya cukup untuk membayar uang sekolah serta tagihan-tagihan rumah tangga Karin.

"Bukankah aku baru saja mengirimkan uang beberapa hari yang lalu, Karin- _nee_?"

"Aku tahu, Maafkan aku, tapi kekasihku meninggalkanku setelah menguras semua uang di tabungan yang kami buat bersama," ujar Karin dengan suara parau. Setelahnya tangisannya meledak di telepon.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan malam bersama pukul enam sore? Aku akan menjemputmu nanti,"

"Ah, baiklah. Kumohon, Naruto- _kun._ Untuk kali ini bantulah aku. _Jaa ne._ "

Naruto terdiam. Sesudahnya ia segera mematikan ponselnya dan memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak terasa nyeri.

Beberapa tahun berlalu setelah ia lulus dari universitas dan kini ia bekerja sebagai _manager_ di perusahaan milik Sasuke atas permintaan lelaki itu. Dan sudah bertahun-tahun pula Naruto mengirimkan uang bulanan kepada Karin yang sebetulnya merupakan seluruh uang yang didaptnya dari hasil penyewaan apartemen yang dibelikan Sasuke sebagai hadiah atas perayaan kedewasaan Naruto.

Sebetulnya Naruto sendiri sudah mendengar secara langsung dari Sasuke mengenai Karin yang berniat mengadopsi Naruto setelah mengetahui jika orang tua Naruto masih memiliki harta berupa uang asuransi sebesar lima puluh juta _yen_ , sebuah rumah sederhana berukuran kecil serta sedikit perhiasan. Dan semua peninggalan orang tua Naruto disimpan oleh Sasuke dan diberikan pada Naruto tepat ketika Naruto berusia dua puluh tahun.

Namun Naruto memutuskan untuk tetap membantu perekonomian Karin karena merasa kasihan dengan kedua anak Karin yang hidup di dalam kemiskinan. Namun lama kelamaan ia mulai merasa jengah dengan wanita itu yang terkadang menghubunginya untuk meminjam uang meskipun Naruto telah memberikan uang. Dan Karin tak pernah bisa melunasi seluruh hutang-hutangnya sehingga Naruto terpaksa membiarkannya.

Naruto benar-benar terlarut dalam lamunannya hingga ia tak menyadari jika Sasuke kini sudah masuk kedalam ruangannya dan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Mengapa kau tidak membalas pesanku, _dobe_? Kau belum makan siang, kan?"

"AH!" Naruto memekik keras ketika menyadari sang kekasih kini telah berada dihadapannya. "Sejak kapan kau masuk ke ruanganku, _teme_? Lalu mengapa kau disini? Bukankah katanya kau harus menghadiri rapat hari ini?"

"Rapat?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki jadwal rapat hari ini. Hari ini pekerjaannya lebih sedikit disbanding biasanya sehingga ia sudah menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya untuk hari ini dan dapat mengajak Naruto makan siang bersama.

"Eh? Hari ini rabu, kan?"

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Sang kekasih pasti benar-benar kelaparan hingga otaknya menjadi kacau seperti ini. Menjalin hubungan romansa selama enam tahun dan lebih dari satu decade tinggal bersama Naruto membuat Sasuke mengetahui setiap hal mengenai Naruto, termasuk kebiasaan buruknya.

"Ini selasa, _dobe,_ " sahut Sasuke seraya mengambil kotak _bento_ Naruto. "Biar kubawa ke ruanganku. Akan kupanaskan _bento_ mu dengan _microwave_ di ruanganku."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak usah, _teme._ Aku benar-benar lapar sekarang."

Sasuke kembali meletakkan kotak _bento_ diatas meja dan mengelurkan _bento_ yang jbaru dibelinya dari _vending machine_ yang dipasang di kantornya, "Kalau begitu tukar saja dengan _bento_ ku."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala seraya tersenyum tipis, "Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku sudah terbiasa memakan makanan dingin. Tapi kau pasti tidak terbiasa."

Sasuke tak menampik ucapan Naruto. Ia memang tak terbiasa dengan nasi yang keras dan makanan yang dingin, karena itulah ia membeli _microwave_ untuk diletakkan didalam ruangannya. Ia bahkan tak begitu suka dengan makanan cepat saji dan tak akan mau memakannya jika bukan karena Naruto yang memperkenalkannya dengan makanan cepat saji yang ternyata cukup enak.

" _Itadakimasu,_ " seru Naruto seraya mengambil ayam dengan sumpit dan segera memakannya.

Sasuke segera membuka kotak _bento_ dan menatap sang kekasih serta berkata, " _Itadakimasu._ "

Naruto makan tanpa mengatakan apapun. _Bento_ dingin yang dikonsumsi Naruto terasa masih cukup lezat bagi perutnya yang terasa sangat lapar. Namun entah kenapa Naruto tak begitu bernafsu makan. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan dengan jelas jika ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikirannya, terlihat dari tatapan Naruto yang menatap hampa ke dinding ataupun jendela.

Sasuke merasa tak nyaman melihat sang kekasih yang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Dan ia kini menjadi orang yang sangat penasaran dengan urusan orang lain ketika sudah berkaitan dengan Naruto.

"Sesuatu menganggu pikiranmu, _dobe_?"

Naruto menghentikan makannya. Ia menatap Sasuke sejenak dan terdiam. Haruskah ia bercerita pada Sasuke mengenai permasalahannya kali ini? Ia memang tak pernah menutupi apapun dari Sasuke, dan Sasuke juga tak pernah menutupi apapun dari dirinya, terkecuali hal yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaan. Entah kenapa Sasuke tak pernah mau menceritakan permasalahan dalam pekerjaannya pada Naruto, dengan alasan tidak etis jika menceritakan masalah perusahaan pada bawahan.

"Karin- _nee_ membuatku khawatir padanya," ujar Naruto dengan sedikit bimbang. Ia tahu jika Sasuke tak pernah menyukai Karin, dankarena itulah ia juga tak pernah mengundang Karin maupun anak-anaknya untuk datang ke rumahnya yang hingga kini masih ia tinggali bersama Sasuke, kekasih sekaligus mantan ayah adopsinya.

"Apa yang dilakukan wanita itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit rasa penasaran yang tersirat dari intonasi suaranya. Ia merasa penasaran dengan ulah wanita itu hingga membuat kekasihnya merasa khawatir.

"Karin- _nee_ menghubungiku tadi," ucap Naruto. "Dia meminjam uang padaku untuk membayar biaya karya wisata kedua anaknya. Katanya kekasihnya baru saja memutuskannya dan menguras semua uang di tabungan yang dibuatnya bersama dengan kekasihnya. Aku bahkan tak pernah tahu jika dia memiliki kekasih baru."

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Dalam hati ia merasa agak jengkel dengan Karin. Setiap orang memang berhak jatuh cinta dan menjalin hubungan dengn siapapun, namun hal itu tidak berlaku jika seseorang telah memiliki anak. Sebelum memulai hubungan, setidaknya seseorang harus memikirkan anak terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya begitulah menurut opini Sasuke.

"Kau ingin tahu siapa kekasih Karin?"

Naruto tersentak mendengar ucapan Sasuke, "Eh? Memangnya kau tahu?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Minggu lalu ia merasa agak penasaran dengan kehidupan Karin saat ini sehingga memutuskan untuk menyewa detektif bayaran dan mencari informasi mengenai Karin, terutama setelah mendengar jika Naruto mengirimkan uang setiap bulan pada wanita itu. Ia ingin tahu apakah wanita itu sedang berusaha memperalat kekasihnya lagi atau tidak.

"Kekasihnya adalah seorang gigolo sekaligus penari _striptease_ yang dua tahun lebih muda darimu. Karin bertemu dengan lelaki itu pertama kali ketika ia pergi ke diskotik dan memutuskan untuk mencari gigolo untuk menemaninya."

"APA?!" seru Naruto dengan suara meninggi hingga ia hampir tersedak makanan jika tidak cepat-cepat meminum segelas air yang berada diatas mejanya.

"Gigolo yang dua tahun lebih dariku? Dia tidak mungkin memakai uang yang kukirimkan setiap bulan untuk hal-hal semacam itu, kan?"

"Dia memakai uang yang kau berikan untuk biaya hidupnya bersama gigolo itu. Dan kedua anaknya terpaksa bekerja paruh waktu untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidup mereka. Putrinya yang masih SMP bahkan memalsukan umur untuk bekerja paruh waktu."

Naruto mengepalkan tangan dengan marah. Ia merasa tertipu selama ini. Ia pikir ia sengaja memberikan uang dalam jumlah besar pada Karin dengan pemikiran agar kedua anak Karin bisa memiliki uang jajan yang cukup agar dapat bersekolah dengan baik tanpa harus bekerja.

"Jadi selama ini dia menipuku? Kurasa kini aku mengerti mengapa kau berusaha keras menjauhkanku darinya."

"Akhirnya kau sadar, _hn_?"

Naruto meringis. Tiba-tiba ia merasa bodoh karena pernah berpikir jika Sasuke memiliki maksud yang buruk terhadap dirinya ketika sebetulnya Sasuke berusaha keras melindunginya dengan cara lelaki itu sendiri.

" _Gomen._ Kupikir kau bermaksud buruk dengan menjauhkanku dari Karin- _nee._ Kurasa aku benar-benar salah paham."

"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu."

Naruto meringis. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak enak, "Kumohon maafkan aku, _teme_. Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau memaafkanku, _teme_.'

Sasuke menyeringai, "Apapun?"

"Ya, apapun."

"Bagaimana jika kau melayaniku di tempat tidur malam ini?"

Wajah Naruto memerah bagaikan tomat. Ia merasa malu hanya dengan membayangkannya. Namun ia segera menganggukan kepala, "Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan, _teme_."

Sasuke tersenyum seraya meletakkan tangan di kepala kekasihnya dan mulai mengacak-acak rambut lelaki itu, "Tidak perlu. Aku masih sanggup menunggu beberapa bulan lagi hingga malam pernikahan kita."

Naruto tak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Tujuh bulan lagi status yang tertera di kolom kartu identitasnya akan berubah. Statusnya tak lagi lajang, melainkan menikah. Ia tersenyum seraya menatap sang calon suami yang kini berada dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membatalkan pernikahanku? Bisa saja aku kabur di hari pernikahanku. Iya kan, _teme_?"

"Lakukan saja."

Naruto menyadari jika Sasuke pasti sedang tidak serius. Raut wajah dan intonasi suara lelaki itu menjelaskan segalanya.

"Serius?"

" _Hn."_

Naruto tertawa melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat datar, "Mana mungkin aku melakukannya? Dimana lagi aku bisa menemukan lelaki yang mencintaiku dan mau menerimaku apa adanya sepertimu? Bagaimanapun juga aku berhutang sangat banyak padamu."

"Jadi, kau bersedia menjadi suamiku karena merasa tidak enak padaku, _dobe_?" goda Sasuke pada lelaki yang sebentar lagi akan dinikahinya.

"Kau lupa siapa yang pertama kali menyatakan perasaan, _teme_?"

Sasuke meneguk ludah. Ia merasa harga dirinya agak terluka setiap kali mengingat pernyataan perasaan yang diucapkan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Sasuke. Ia mendadak teringat satu hal dan segera berkata, "Omong-omong, bolehkah aku mengundang Karin- _nee_ di pesta pernikahan kita nanti?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala tanpa ragu. Bersama dengan Naruto mengubah kepribadiannya, membuatnya menjadi sosok yang lebih pemaaf pada orang lain. Menurutnya Naruto adalah orang yang sangat pemaaf hingga terkadang Sasuke merasa jika Naruto benar-benar bodoh.

"Benar nih?" Naruto bertanya dengan ragu.

"Undang saja. Lagipula dia keluargamu, _hn_?"

" _Arigatou_ ," ucap Naruto.

Naruto mendadak teringat dengan janjinya untuk bertemu Karin. Dan ia segera memberitahukannya pada sang kekasih. Dan reaksi Sasuke yang diluar dugaan membuatnya benar-benar terkejut hingga matanya terbelalak lebar dan untuk sesaat mulutnya terbuka tanpa ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Karin berseta kedua anaknya berjalan mengikuti pelayan yang mengantarnya ke meja setelah mengatakan jika ia bersama dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Ia merasa agak heran dengan Naruto yang mendadak menelponnya dan batal untuk menjemputnya serta memintanya untuk bertemu di sebuah restoran pukul enam sore.

Langkah Karin mendadak terhenti ketika ia menatap lelaki yang duduk di samping Naruto. Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu dan wajah yang dikenalinya itu sedikit berubah, namun ia masih sangat mengenali wajah yang terkadang muncul di televisi, artikel internet dan majalah bisnis itu.

Sasuke tak melakukan apapun. Ia hanya duduk diam dan menatap kearahnya, namun Karin merasa sangat tidak nyaman hingga ia merasa ingin berbalik badan dan pergi saat ini juga.

" _Konbawa,_ Naruto- _nii,_ " ucap kedua anak Karin seraya berjalan menghampiri meja Naruto, membuat Karin terpaksa berjalan mengikuti kedua anaknya.

" _Konbawa,_ " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia menyadari tatapan keheranan kedua sepupunya serta berkata, "Perkenalkan. Ini calon suamiku, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Karin dan kedua anaknya untuk bersalaman sebagai formalitas. Ia menyadari jika tangan Karin terasa agak kasar untuk ukuran wanita, pertanda jika wanita itu mengerjakan pekerjaan-pekerjaan kasar. Selain itu wajah Karin juga benar-benar menua dibanding kali terakhir ia melihatnya.

Karin tampak terkejut, begitupun dengan kedua anaknya. Bukan karena mereka terkejut dengan orientasi seksual Naruto yang menyimpang. Toh hubungan sejenis merupakan hal yang legal di masa kini. Mereka terkejut dengan sosok lelaki yang kini menjadi calon suami Naruto.

"E-eh? Bukankah Uchiha- _jiisan_ baru saja muncul di televisi beberapa hari yang lalu?" ucap Rika secara refleks.

"Hn? Kau menonton acara _talk show_ di channel itu juga?" Sasuke agak terkejut.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Sasuke memang mendapat undangan untuk tampil di acara _talk show_ yang disiarkan di channel TV yang kebanyakan membahas soal bisnis, saham dan sejenisnya. Mayoritas penonton acara di _channel_ itu adalah para professional yang berusia tiga puluhan keatas.

"Ya. Aku memang suka dengan acara-acara di _channel_ itu. Kemarin aku bahkan memasang _alarm_ di ponselku agar tidak lupa untuk menonton acara _talk show_ yang mengundangmu."

Baik Sasuke dan Naruto tampak terkejut. Sementara Shin dan Karin sudah meringis mendengar penuturan Rika yang penuh semangat itu.

"Maaf. Anakku memiliki hobi yang agak aneh. Dia memang sering menonton acara-acara di _channel_ bisnis."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis secara refleks. Rasanya agak lucu melihat eorang gadis SMP yang malah menyukai acara-acara bisnis, bukan menonton animasi atau drama yang diperankan oleh para aktor tampan.

"Rika bercita-cita menjadi pengusaha?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang agak lembut dibandingkan biasanya.

Rika menganggukan kepala dengan malu-malu.

Dua orang pelayan datang mengantarkan makanan yang dipesan secara khusus oleh Sasuke. Menu makanan di restoran ini merupakan berbagai set menu yang terdiri dari _appetizer, entrée, main course_ dan _dessert_.

Pelayan itu meletakkan _appetizer_ yang seluruhnya sama, yakni semangkuk sup krim tomat. Naruto mendelik kearah Sasuke begitu menyadari Sasuke memesan sup tomat untuk semua orang, namun Sasuke berpura-pura mengacuhkannya.

"Sekarang Rika dan Shin kelas berapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan maksud berbasa-basi. Sebetulnya apa yang ia lakukan merupakan bagian dari rencananya.

"Aku kelas dua SMP," sahut Rika.

"Aku kelas satu SMA," ucap Shin pada Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Shin lekat-lekat, "Apakah kau memiliki rencana untuk masa depanmu, Shin?"

Shin terdiam sejenak. Ia merasa agak gugup dengan pertanyaan semacam itu. Namun ia segera menjawab, "Mungkin… aku ingin menjadi pianis. Tapi…"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, "Tapi-?"

Shin tidak enak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia terdiam dan Karin segera mendelik serta berbisik dengan suara pelan namun entah kenapa dapat didengar Naruto, "Apa-apaan,sih? Cita-citamu sangat tidak masuk akal. Kau sendiri tahu betapa mahalnya harga piano dan kursus piano, kan? Lagipula mana ada orang yang baru belajar main piano di usiamu?"

Shin benar-benar terdiam. Ekspresinya terlihat hancur, namun sesaat kemudian raut wajahnya kembali datar.

Naruto menyadari jika Shin adalah tipe orang yang agak pendiam dan sepertinya agak pemalu, bertolak belakang dengan Karin. Dan Naruto merasa jengkel mendengar ucapan Karin.

"Cita-citamu tidak mustahil, kok _._ Bahkan kalaupun kau bercita-cita ingin menjadi astronot atau presiden juga tidak mustahil," ucap Naruto dengan maksud membesarkan hati Shin.

Sasuke segera menganggukan kepala dan menatap Shin serta Rika bergantian. Ia tak sabar lagi untuk langsung mengungkapkan rencananya, "Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kalian bersekolah di sekolah almamaterku? Disana memiliki kelas untuk belajar piano. Kalian pasti menyukai sekolahnya."

"Eh? _Tokyo International School_?"

Sasuke mengerjap sesaat. Ah, Rika pasti merupakan penggemarnya dan bahkan membaca biografi nya di _Wikipedia._ Atau jangan-jangan gadis itu malah membaca buku autobiografi yang ditulisnya secara iseng dan diluar dugaan malah laku keras di pasaran.

" _Hn._ Aku yang akan membayar biayanya. Kudengar sekolah itu menyediakan asrama sekarang. Atau kalian juga bisa tinggal di rumahku kalau mau."

Naruto terkejut dengan tawaran Sasuke pada Rika dan Shin. Sejak kapan sang kekasih yang tak menyukai anak-anak kini malah bersedia merawat anak-anak? Terlebih lagi anak dari seseorang yang dibencinya. Dan ia juga terkejut dengan suara Sasuke yang terdengar lembut pada kedua sepupunya.

"Terima kasih. Tapi kami tidak ingin terlalu banyak merepotkan,"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Ia memang berniat memindahkan sekolah kedua anak itu dan membiarkan kedua anak itu tinggal di asrama atau di rumahnya agar tidak ada lagi alasan bagi Karin untuk meminta uang setiap bulan dari Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menatap takjub kearah Sasuke. Entah bagaimana, lelaki itu mampu mempersuasi Rika dan Shin untuk bersedia pindah sekolah dan tinggal di asrama serta meninggalkan Karin. Ia tak menduga jika Sasuke dapat menghadapi anak-ana dengan cara yang tidak terduga.

"Kau benar-benar menawarkan Shin dan Rika- _chan_ untuk tinggal di rumah? Bagaimana kalau mereka benar-benar bersedia?"

"Tidak masalah," sahut Sasuke. "Beberapa bulan lagi aku berencana mengajak mereka tinggal di rumah. Kurasa Shin perlu mengikuti kursus piano."

"Hah?" Naruto terkejut. "Kau serius? Bukankah biasanya kau tidak suka anak-anak? Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan rencanamu tadi."

Sasuke tak tahu kenapa, namun ia mulai menjadi lebih menyukai anak-anak setelah bertemu Naruto. Lagipula sebetulnya Shin dan Rika sudah bukan lagi anak-anak.

Ia menepuk bahu Naruto dan menjawab, "Kurasa mereka bukan anak-anak. Lagipula, bukankah kau menginginkan anak sesudah menikah?"

Naruto teringat jika ia mengatakan kalau ia ingin membesarkan seorang anak suatu saat nanti. Namun karena Sasuke tidak menyukai anak-anak, ia mengurungkn niatnya dan berpikir untuk mulai mengunjungi panti asuhan dan menemui anak-anak disana.

"Tidak juga. Bukankah kau tidak menyukai anak-anak, _teme_?"

"Dua," sahut Sasuke dengan reaksi yang membuat Naruto bingung. "Gunakan jasa ibu pengganti. Satu dari benihmu dan satu dariku."

Butuh waktu beberapa lama hingga Naruto mampu mencerna makna dari ucapan Sasuke. Ketika ia menyadarinya, ia merasa agak terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke. Namun sesaat kemudian sudut bibirnya terangkat dan membentuk seulas senyum.

"Ah. Rasanya aku malah tidak sabar menunggu hari pernikahanku denganmu. Dan aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika kita memiliki anak. Kurasa rumah akan semakin ramai."

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya seolah hendak mengecup pipi Naruto, namun ia berbisik, "Atau kau tidak sabar menunggu 'malam kedua' bersamaku, _hn_?"

Wajah Naruto sedikit tersipu. Ia merasa agak malu hanya dengan mendengarnya. Sasuke mengecup pipi Naruto sebelum memeluknya.

Sasuke tak ingin mengakuinya, namun sebetulnya ia juga tak sabar menanti hari pernikahan nya dengan sang kekasih.

 **-The End-**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

* * *

Awalnya author ga berniat buat _special chapter_ _,_ cuma berhubung banyak pembaca yang penasaran sama kelanjutan SasuNaru, akhirnya author buat special chapter ini.

Berhubung besok natal, selamat natal bagi yang merayakan.


End file.
